


Tales of the Loud House

by Dpiddy316



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpiddy316/pseuds/Dpiddy316
Summary: Let me try something different here. I'm gonna start a series of tales involving most of the characters. It's like a compilation of one shots. Some connect, others don't. You'll see soon enough. Another thing, I'm open to requests on what you'd like to see. Maybe even some story from your mind. Tumblr moi. Same name.Here's my first story. To all my Lynncoln brethren, I present this to you.





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's to beautiful writing. Its the New Years. Refreshed mind. Juicy apples and cake.  
> New episodes inbound. I'm going to be making a lot of stories here but some will be tales seen and explored by others. Its not totally new but it'll have the Dpiddy316 vibe, the mixture of many elements and devices that makes it interesting in a way you can't understand. Its real nice. God bless Savino.

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln was startled. Lynn ran towards him and tackled him. The two fell to the floor. Lincoln was not one to self support such force. Even if he was ready. "I win!"

Lynn's face formed a wide smile as she sat up and stared at her only brother. Lincoln was the only sibling who didn't have his own thing. Being average was a perk for Lynn. She loved the times the two shared, whether it came by surprise to him or not. 

"Help me up", he said from the floor. Lincoln didn't mind. Sure, she played rough, but she enjoyed it. Who was Lincoln to berate her for being herself? It was also another reason why he would often be tackled by her. He wouldn't fret. And Lynn was free to play with him that way. 

This time, it felt different. She proceeded to lift him up. As she did so, she felt her heart race a little faster. "Here you go, bro. Thanks for that." 

"Well, I never see it coming. I expect that from you all the time, Lynn. But, you're welcome."

Lynn laughed. "I'll see you later. I got a soccer match I can't lose today." Lynn raced downstairs. Lincoln entered his room and laid down. 

He turned to face you. (4th wall break, b*tches)  
"With a family like mine, it can be tough to hang with a sibling who's interested in the same things you are. I usually hang with all my sisters often. While they definitely don't share mine, I do have things in common with most of them. But with Lynn, it feels more close. I didn't notice until the fight she had with Lucy. She's actually fun, in all honesty... well, I'm taking a nap. I'll talk to you later."

The French Narrator from Spongebob: "Later."

 

Lincoln woke to heavy hyperventilating. She was there in his room, fuming hard. "We lost! Ugh. And I can't believe those jerks. Apparently sports aren't for girls. The nerve! Its so... I can't even!" Lynn was real mad. Even Lincoln had never seen her in this state. Her fists were tightened so hard, she may just as well be bleeding from the nail digging phase. 

"Lynn, its just words from idiots. You're good at it. You tried your hardest. I know you did." He dragged himself from his bed and brought Lynn to his arms. He wrapped himself around her. "I hate losing, and not just in sports. I get this bull alot. Everyone criticizes me. But I know you don't. And... I'm lucky- no... I'm blessed. You're the only friend I need, Lincoln." She kissed his cheek. "Never change, Linc."

The two curled up in his bed. Lynn laid down on top of Lincoln and had fallen asleep like a little baby. "I won't change." Lincoln was sure she didn't hear it. He closed his eyes, failing to see the smile form on her face. Even in slumber, he made her happy. It wasn't just sibling love. It was true love.


	2. Silent Chords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Tabby attend a Smooch concert, where Luna meets a girl there. Luna discovers an unknown sensation afterwards. As she starts to question things about herself, she must come to terms with it and accept. But how will the other Louds think of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An LGBT themed tale for those non-straight. I salute you. I've always headcannoned Luna as bi. And I wasn't the only one. Let us get to the chaptah! (Insert Schwarzenegger sound here). Enjoy

The duo had been set for that Friday evening. Luna and Tabby had acquired their tickets to a Smooch concert going on at 7 that night. Lori went out of her way to drive them there. The skies were dark but steady. The stars never looked more peaceful. Luna had maintained a smile composed of cheery eagerness to arrive there. Lori did not mind it much. 

Lori pulled up to Tabby's place. She was outside sitting on her porch when Luna honked the horn. "Mate, we got a concert to get to!" Tabby sped to the van and entered the backseat. "Too rights, mate. Drive miss, we don't wanna be late." Lori set the van to drive and headed toward the destination. 

"So, love, tell me again why Chunk couldn't make it?" Luna had texted Tabby and told her Chunk wasn't able to join them earlier today. "He had family business to take care of. He didn't say what it was. Its understandable."

They arrived at the amphitheatre. "Remember, Luna", Lori began, "text me when its over. Do not go elsewhere. I'll be here within ten minutes." Luna had once went against Lori's protocol to neck a sarnie at Subway in a similar going-out. It was enough for Lori to unveil the commanding officer role. "If you are not here, so hekp me, I will literally-" Luna shut the passenger door. "I'll see you after dude. Let's go, Tabby."

The two ran to the ticket taker and rendered their tickets over to him. "Enjoy the show", he said curtly. The two silently snickered. "Sounds like a mate is bummed about his line of work." Luna giggled uncontrollably. They were stopped by a large crowd. Luna gave Tabby a boost. "How far are we from a good spot?"   
"Blimey, were ways afar", she told Luna. "No good. We can't..." Luna then fell silent. She lost her grip on Tabby, making her fall. "Bonkers!" Luan did not say anything. "Luna?" 

Luna only stared at the thing that caught her eye. No. Not a thing. There in front of her was a brunette girl with pale white skin, sporting a red hoodie sweater and jean shorts. "Snap out of it, girl." Tabby broke the trance. "Huh?" Tabby lightly laughed. "I see what side of the fence you're in, am I right?"

Luna stuttered. "No, I was just... It was nothing."  
There was this funny sensation but a familiar one as well. Luna had hung out with another girl other than Tabby. But something felt off. Luna was slightly feeling this again. Tabby decided to make her own move. She shoved Luna towards the girl. 

Luna tripped over the girl. "Sorry mate." She quickly got up and attempted to hide the unknown shame and helped the brunette to her feet. "I fell. With a crowd this big, it was bound." The brunette smiled at her and laughed. "No worries. I'd be mad if this was a party of formal wear. This sweater belonged to my ex. The dirt on this only pleases me." Luna smiled and looked back at Tabby, who flashed a thumbs up. 

The band then made their presence known. "Are you ready to rock?!" An uproar of excitement followed afterwards. "I can't hear you!" Another wave burst through the air. Luna screamed to the top of her lungs. The girl tapped Luna's shoulder. "This isn't your first rodeo, is it?" Luna was one to enjoy a concert with no distractions, even from Tabby or Chunk. But she did not attempty to ignore this girl. "No, its not. I've been to many. Countless times." She nodded. "Blimey! Where are my manners? I'm Luna. Luna Loud." The girl responded with, "yes, yes you are." They both laughed through the cheers of the others around. "I'm Megan. Megan Willis. She looked at Luna's shirt. "That's a nice skull. Like the Punisher." "Who?" "Marvel? Antihero with a skull on his chest?" Luna was unfamiliar with that. "Comic book character?" "Not ring a bell, but I have a brother who reads." "Ah, not an only child? I am. It gets lonely at times." Luna did not know how to respond, for it was something she did not know from experience. "I came here alone." There was a bit of sadness in the words. "Why?" Luna had completely given Megan her full attention. "No, I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. I came to have a good time, so let's enjoy ourselves."   
Tabby was already rocking it out. She waved her arms in the air like she didn't care. Luna did the same. 

 

The concert had ended and everyone had walked out. Tabby was lost within the crowd. Luna and Megan were talking about their favorite hobbies, interests and other basic things. They laughed every five minutes. Luna found this more enjoyable than that of the concert. Not that she didn't enjoy it at all. Megan's company was heartwarming for her. "Hey, I know this good spot over here." Luna followed Megan to the spot she mentioned. Sure enough, there was hidden corner which wasn't visible from a far distance, but up close, it was noticeable. 

Megan turned to face Luna. "Luna, I think you're amazing. And that goes without saying..." she pinned Luna gently to the wall and did the unexpected. She slowly shoved her lips to meet Luna's. Her eyes widened, and again she felt that familiar sensation. She didn't know what was unfolding. Luna was enjoying Megan's kissing. So she played along and kissed back. Megan then proceeded to kiss her neck. Luna slightly let out a moan as she placed her hands on Megan's back. Megan then came back up. "...that I think you're really cute and attractive. Give me your phone." Luna took out her phone and handed it to Megan. She watched as Megan placed her own contact and handed it back. "So how was it?"  
Luna blushed. The redness said it all. "Got it. I guess I'll see you around." Megan walked off as Luna was still processing what just happened. She liked what Megan did, but she was confused. And she was trembling. 

Her phone rang. It was Lori calling. "Ello?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming to pick you up. You better be there."   
"I am. I'm still here. See you then." Luna walked to the exit and waited. It seemed like an endless eternity. Tabby came up behind her. "Where were you? Been looking for you. So, what happened?" Luna turned to her. She opened her mouth. 

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Lori's on her way. I'm knackered, mate." Tabby felt her off. But she didn't want to push it tonight. "I had fun." "Me too."  
Two headlights flashed. Lori had arrived. "Get in losers, we're going home." Luna groaned at the reference. Lori's favorite movie happened to be Mean Girls. As Lori had passed a few blocks, Luna noticed Megan walking on her right. 

It was almost 9:30. Tabby had been dropped off. Luna was quiet to the point Lori had gotten curiously suspicious. "Okay, I'll bite. Something wrong?"  
"What? No dude, its just..." Luna stopped. "I kinda made out with someone." Lori had pulled up to the driveway just in time to hear these words. She shrieked. "EEEEEK. What was his name?" "Lori..." "What did he look like?" "Lori..." "Was he sweet with you?" "Lori! It... it wasn't a guy..." Lori's brain gears shifted. "Oh... OH." She covered her mouth. "Her name's Megan. She was nice."

Within minutes, Lori and Luna were assembled in Lori and Leni's room. The ditzy blonde was combing her hair at the time. "Hey Luna. What's going on?" "Leni, get out. Private girl business." "Ew, but we have a bathroom though." "Leni!" "Okay fine, I'm leaving. Clean up after your done." Leni shut the door behind her. 

Luna expl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On top of this whole story, I'm glad I have a British friend I met through Xbox Live, provided with expressions/sayings. Welp, its time to neck a sarnie (eat a sandwich). Ugh, I kept typing Luan instead of Luna. Effort.   
> I read a lot of things, I know alot of things, I do alot of things. Lately I've been max busy, and maybe, I won't have time to even post again. Its just speculation at this time. If it happens that I can no longer, I'll just go ahead to explain the next few chapters will involve
> 
> I've had a story centering on the twins, with the parody title of episode "Toads and Tiaras", into being titled Mud and Make-up, or maybe Of Mud and Make-up. Also a Lucy dark tale, "Something Wicked This Way Comes", and then my latest, involving the two oldest sisters. Was considering borrowing the concept of Liberty and Lacy, but I don't know if we'll ever get there. With them I can do something... marvelous. Another thing is, the show itself portrays that its main character is Lincoln. The more the episodes released, the more I view that its about everyone, which most people already see. What I'm saying is, I'm doing this too, clearly. But I plan to go beyond the eye. Behind the scenes. To make it how it would be irl. Or to the best of it. Also, the last thing, I make up the titles and then I write the summary and story itself as I go along. Its a reverse way to write but somehow, that works on many occasions. The only regret is I didn't give The Loud and the Dead my all, because I didnt believe it in. Somehow there's six kudos left for it, unless I'm hallucinating, and I'd like to say thank you, because you made this new one possible. 
> 
> See you next time, if I'm able to post another chapter.


	3. Funny Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Luancoln theme one shot. :3

She intended to have the bucket tip over and splash all the water on Lincoln. But it went wrong so fast. He moved to avoid the water but the bucket met his head and the next thing you knew, he was on his posterity on the floor, rubbing that booboo on his head. Luan was peeking through the door at that moment. She quickly opened it and rushed to his aid. 

Lincoln had been taken to his room, where Luan was asking various questions. "Are you okay? How bad is it? It wasn't supposed to hit you. I'm sorry..."  
Lincoln held Bun-Bun. "No worries Luan. Its no biggie."  
Luan had walked back outside to place the bucket back. Lincoln was a bit confused. Luan had slightly overreacted, and treated him like a disabled war vet. 

It was very unlike Luan...

She entered her room, and found Luna listening to her jams. Luna laid down in her bed and did not sense her sister enter. Luan placed herself on her bed and turned to the wall. She felt guilt over her actions. It was the first time a prank had hurt someone. What was more worrying is that it may not be the last. Luan had developed feelings for Lincoln. This was week 3 going on 4 since she broke down.

***

That first day, Luan came home really dirty with red eyes and wet cheeks, and shut herself away from the world. All the girls demanded to enter her room, but to no avail. Lincoln decided to go in, and that worked. 

Turned out, Luan was asked by a boy in her class whom she liked, and the two arranged to meet behind the furthest wing of the school to hang when it was time to head home. This was a dirty harmful prank, as she waited for him, two boys above her had dumped mud and trash over her. When it looked to be over, the boy who asked her out had recorded the entire ordeal. Luan had broke into full sprint away from the scene. 

Lincoln held a crying Luan tightly as she asked a question he could not answer. "Why are boys so mean?"  
Lincoln had not experienced bullying from other boys. The closest definition to mean that he has ever seen was mockery by his friends due to him and Ronnie Anne's now behind the scenes "relationship".

He did not answer it at all. "I don't know" was all he managed. Luan kept crying until Lincoln had set her down on her bed and went for tickles. Luan quickly switched her moods and began giggling. That hit the spot. Lincoln smiled and kissed her forehead. 

***

Luan had forgotten it all except the kiss he planted on her. She shut out all her sisters who were more likely to help her cope with advice and such. Why did she turn them down, but not him? She knew it already before she was even falling for him. 

Lincoln forgot it completely. It was something, to him, he had to do. He would often times help Lana or Lola in their own predicaments. He was slightly experienced with half of the Loud kids. 

He got up and decided to check on Luan. She did seem overly worried about his bruise. There wasn't much of a red mark. The bucket hit him not too hard. Lynn's attacks were more inflicting. 

Lincoln opened the door and noticed her on the bed. He walked over to her and laid down beside her. "You're okay, right?" Luan was startled, and turned to face him. "Linc-! I... oh, yeah I am." She looked away. Lincoln held her hands. "Are you really?" Luan was sweating and trembling. "You'd tell me right?" 

Luna was still rocking it out. "Your room." Lincoln nodded, and the two walked to his room...

***

Lincoln was not completely revolted. She saw that he accepted it. But there was a bit of a face there. He was only 10, he didn't fully understand that it was completely wrong, but he somehow got a slight impression. Lincoln and Luan then cuddled closely. Lincoln actually seemed to enjoy it. 

Luan went for a kiss. She pecked his lips. Lincoln froze and looked onward. Luckily this wasn't his first kiss, but whether it was for Luan was unknown. Lincoln gave in, and started kissing her back. For a while, the two siblings were making out. Lincoln had his arms around her while they tongued. 

Lincoln spun over and laid over Luan. She blushed. "I'm tired. Be my pillow." Luan turned fully red and watched her only brother start to snooze. She wrapped herself and smiled to sleep. Luan was truly happy. And the night could not be more peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so lets establish:
> 
> I don't support incest because its very not okay, but I'll admit, its a interesting element in media. Another thing, I am open to write Loudcest fics. But how cestuous it goes is to Flowers in the Attic level, not the GoT style lewd. So if you're expecting something hardcore-esque, you won't find it here. This is mainly because these are kid/teen characters, and its disturbing but Chef don't judge. I identify as neutral, but I ship two ships, so I'm not fully neutral. Secondly its for your feels. 
> 
> I was away for awhile because crisis on infinite situations, and I'm back. The only issue around now was I typed too fast and my phone slowed down. Its annoying. Consider this a wake up call. 
> 
> Sorry, I'm aware the first chapter ended the same this one does.


	4. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary. Straight up Ronniecoln O'Clock. Vamos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis but a request. I already planned a one shot for these two, but I bumped it up early while planning others. Its been awhile, but here I am.

The two spent the day playing FPS video games at Lincoln's house. Ronnie Anne was more experienced at video games than him. Not a surprising thing here, with a family that loud, there wouldn't be enough tv time for everyone. 

"That was luck!" Ronnie Anne laughed, still staring at the screen. Lincoln's split screen side was red. "Ugh!"  
To Ronnie Anne, seeing him struggle at a simple game was way too cute a sight. But being herself, she did not actually share her feelings. 

They've been at it for over an hour. She paused the game and turned to him. "You up for some burgers, Lame-O?" He turned to face her and smiled. "I'm game, let's go. It's getting dark." He had been hungry but was lost in the gaming. 

Despite it being a night in the weekend, dark was still dark. No exception. As soon as they walked out the door, Lori had pulled up to the driveway. Her shift was over. She got out. "And where are you two going?"

Lori would halt him if he was with someone not Ronnie Anne. Her being the exception waa because she was Bobby's sister; the power had reached beyond now. She was the card up Lincoln's sleeve, one that Lori would fall. This was good for the young lovers. 

"We're going to Burpin' Burgers. By the way, can I borrow a twenty?" Lori studied him for a bit, then took out her wallet. She pulled out two ten dollar bills. "Here you go. Be home before 9. And don't fray from public streets."   
The two began walking down the streets toward the burger joint as Lori looked on. "Man, he needs to learn more about girls. Its lucky for him she isn't girly on average" she muttered under the cold breath. 

The two surely took their time. It was a 15 minute walk, if you sped-walked. The two were five minutes into the silent stroll. Ronnie Anne broke the silence. "So... how was it?" Lincoln replied, "how was what?"  
She fell silent for a few long seconds and pulled over her hood. "Our first kiss." He stopped. There wasn't really a talk of it before. He figured he was in the clear, having already fixed a serious predicament. He was sure she enjoyed that first kiss. God knows he did. His next words would have to be careful ones. 

"I really liked it." Ronnie Anne took hold of his hand and locked it in with hers. He slightly turned red but did not see hee face under the hood. Somehow, he felt she was smiling and possibly blushing so hard. She just didn't want to unveil it. Lincoln knew more about girls than Lori had believed. 

"You're such a dork." She then stopped and placed down the hood. "I have an odd request..." Lincoln returned a puzzled expression. "Yes?" "Bobby..." she looked down and made a slightly sad face "...used to give me piggyback rides. And, I miss them. So... if you're strong enough..." Lincoln knew what she was asking. He got down for her to mount him. "Challenge accepted."  
Ronnie Anne proceeded to get on Lincoln and placed her hands over him. Her heart raced wildly. Lincoln had no issue in carrying her.

Lincoln had arrived at the burger joint and ordered the Bacon Extreme medium meal (parody of Double Western Bacon from Carl's Jr, for imagery purposes) as Ronnie Anne wanted crispy chicken strips with ranch sauce. It was empty, except for Cookie QT and Shy QT drinking what seemed to be shakes. (Yay cameos)

The two had a burping contest after eating. Lincoln had let Lori know they were on their way home. Lincoln was to walk Ronnie Anne home and return home. It was a great night. He was sure that Ronnie Anne had enjoyed herself. Even better was that she started to open up to him. Something that was almost impossible. Press the right buttons and we all achieve the goal. 

Lincoln opened the door for her on their way out. It got dark enough that Ronnie Anne was sure he couldn't see her even without the hood. "Thanks for a great time... Lincoln." He caught it. He hit a jackpot of next level relationship. He was happy. She was happy. She said something else but in Spanish. "Te amo." Lincoln scratched his head, to which she laughed and punched his arm. "Nothing, silly."

They reached her house. Ronnie Anne turned around to him. "I guess I'll see you in school, Lame-O."   
"You will", he replied. Ronnie Anne walked towards the entrance. She then stopped and jogged back. Lincoln saw this as further confirmation. She wrapped her arms around him and deeply kissed him. He returned the kiss. It was all he needed to know. That she was happy. They had a special type of relationship where it doesn't have to be verbally established. The one with so much love and potential. And Lincoln felt the butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diemd, this be for thou. 
> 
> Anyways, this was a bit of a challenge to write this chapter. If it feels so, I didn't meam to write the tough mex girl the opposite. As I understand it, Lincoln breaks down the barriers around her heart, but slowly. This is a one shot but I may have one or two more parts if its lovely enough. Background characters get some love too. But I'm not gonna lie. I don't know where Shy QT is from lol goddamnit. 
> 
> I've a list of decent, I guess, ideas. There is one idea I don't believe anyone has ever done, at least to my knowledge. I'll keep that under wraps. Until then, all future chapters from here on out will be secret as well. *cough* Lori *cough*


	5. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori one shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets make deep sad cri everytiem.

Lori had finished filling the college applications. She had seen the campus, given a group tour and knew where was what after the acceptance confirmation. This was eventually bound to happen. It was less than half a year of graduation. She wasn't sure if she'd be speaking out. A big step for her future, and she was delighted at the thought. But she was downed by the fact that she would not see her family too often from then on. 

She and Bobby have gone their separate ways; had already broken up due to Bobby not being able to follow her after high school for them ended forever. She had decided to practice in the world of business, while he had to work to support his own family. 

Leni was mildly depressed for that reason. She'd be alone afterwards, but planned to go after her big sister, her best friend. Unfortunately, as Lori had figured, such a plan wasn't possible. Lori did not say anything though.

***

The two were arguing about having bought the same shirt a month ago. It caused all the sisters to have a civil war. Eventually it died down. Lori and Leni agreed to Lori using it on special occasions and Leni to wearing it on regular. 

Lori and Leni were as close to each other as Lola and Lana. Maybe even more. All the selfies and sister hugs they shared would not be traded for anything the world had to offer. 

***

She entered the living room and sat down. No phone rang nor vibrated; things were already altered from the familiar. She looked at the picture Lincoln presented as their parents' anniversary gift. Pretty soon, everyone would be gone. She thought about Lily. She'll never truly remember some of these siblings, even with visits. Not on the deep level. She let out a sigh. Why was something so common in life this painful?

She walked to the window and saw Lana, Lynn and Lincoln having a mud fight. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Leni had gone off to the mall with her friends, and the others were in their rooms. Lori had given up being a child years ago; it didn't make sense to feel this way. 

The tear trickled down her cheek. That's all she was able to create. A dark shadow appeared beside her. "Lucy! Literally, stop!" "Why are you crying?" She looked away. "Nothing. Its..." she chose her words "...teen issues"  
"I can't NOT wait to be a teenager." Lori turned to her only for Lucy to be gone. 

 

***

Lori and Leni watched as Lucy grabbed the black dye bag. She proceeded with the goth look. "But, like, I like your brown hair, Lucy. It matches your eyes."  
"Then I guess I'm changing my eye color to black."  
The three watched her dye her hair. "It should take awhile. I hope mom or dad won't be too mad."   
Lori wanted to ask the primary question, but the answer might've been something personal. Lucy turned to Lori. "I just like the darkness so much, Lori." "How did-?"   
"I can still see your face expression." She brushed some hair in front of her face. Her hair was equally long. So she planned to cut some of the front hair. 

***  
Lori remembered that day. Lucy was placed on two weeks of punishment. Everyone, now and then, would be creeped upon by Lucy, the master of stealth and all things dark. This, however, was something Lori was definitely not gonna miss. 

Lori opened her phone and kept rereading the text conversations from her and Bobby she never bothered deleting. There were over 100 messages back and forth.   
Most of them had hearts. The last batch were mainly texts with sad faces. Lori shut her eyes. She didn't want them to split, but fate could ever be so cruel. 

***

They sat at the bleachers of the school football field. Lori was crying for a good while as Bobby was looking away and had not said anything. He refused to accept the inevitable. She loved Bobby, but she loved education more, so it was the greatest ultimatum. Or it would've been, if she didn't already choose. Bobby looked her way. He then hugged her. Lori returned it and the two locked on in what seemed forever...

***  
Lincoln opened the door and noticed Lori's depressed expression. "Hey big sis, what's up?"   
"Oh nothing. Just bored, I guess." The frown betrayed the lie. Lincoln proceeded up to his room and returned downstairs with a familiar stuffed rabbit. 

***

It was over 4 years ago, Lori had saved up her allowance to surprise Lincoln with a good birthday present that was three days away. Inexperienced with what boys liked, she made a wild guess and decided a random action figure. But something caught her eye. There was a beautiful stuffed bunny that she adored. She thought it was cute. So she went ahead to buy it for herself and planned to raincheck the present. 

The next two days, Lori was racked with guilt, as mom and dad berated her for that action, and had forced her to secretly pretend this was his present; if Lincoln did not like it, Lori was to keep it. 

When he met Bun-Bun, he was thrilled. He gave Lori a big hug. This pleased Lori. 

Not long after, she entered high school, and met Roberto Santiago. 

***

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. The more she thought, the less sad she became. If all, she had the memories. And they would always be there. Lori smiled. For what had she to miss? Everything was good. Everything was perfect. Everything was normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short and my inspiration has drained. I'm still left with some juice. I've said it before, I have made ORIGINAL projects, or rather ONE big project composed of separate but connected ones, that I've tested with private audiences, and they're great, but the world may never see them... yet. If not for those, I could really make a great TLH arc CaptainDarko style but I used elements of supernatural, science fiction and heavy fractured psychology into them. Been working on it for a few years. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways I wanted to make this longer with more memories of Lori and the other siblings. But that's not the case. I couldn't for all. This is to make you cry or sad or feel trip. I might not succeed. No guarantee. 
> 
> The Bun-Bun origin was to be its own story, but it might've also been short as well. So I incorporated it here. Same with Lucy and her one shot. Its shot down. Tehe. 
> 
> Next in line, we're looking into a loud future, guest starring Lacy Loud. Props to her creator.


	6. Loud and the Dead: Maximum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation/tie in with Loud and the Dead feat. Leni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes directly from a revised thing. I might as well post the final thing. Oh wait, this IS the final revision. Or a piece of it. Onto the show.

She left what remained of the family. It never felt the same after Lynn left her bloody mark and tore the family from within. As much as the rest of them pretended, there was no denying the darkness. Leni let it in and wandered into the elsewheres beyond. She was out there and wandered into the woods hoping to end her life. She knew she was deep enough when the sunlight was blocked, and shadows grew darker and darker. She would die of hunger, or maybe be gnawed to death by some animal. Leni sat under one of the trees and shut her eyes. 

Days after Lynn had died and the news had spread around town, the autopsy had revealed Lori was pregnant, and Bobby Santiago, in dismay, had drank so much, that he soon passed away. The young Ronnie Anne had hung herself that night, and the guilt had spread like the flu. It was time to leave. Anyone related to Lynn was automatically psychotic. The name was a curse. 

Which is why she lied to him the moment she met him.  
Steven Hill. To him, she was Leni Wilson, nothing wrong about her. 

The minute she accidentally wandered to see him already disposing of a corpse, she realized it was happening all over again. Only, the intentions were very much different. 

"This man was dealing drugs and selling to kids. Wasn't gonna let that happen." 

"Like, but murdering is evil, and..." she finally broke down. "I had a sister, who did such things." Steven had soften up. He recognized true pain. True trauma. It was so familiar. 

Leni had not shown emotion from that day to here. She did her best and was strong to hold it in. Here and now, she had lost. All Steven did was hold onto her. And she tightly embraced him. "Why do you kill?" She was enamored and betrayed. "Why do you do this?"

There was no true answer. All he could give was: "to not feel anything." Leni had seen how calm he was. Surely, this was not his first. "Tell me about your sister."

For the next half hour, Leni explained everything. The only thing left out was she never used or mentioned the last name. Loud. "I'm sorry you had to see that. And for what you've suffered. I like you enough, that maybe I shouldn't stay" he looked away. 

Leni had fully red eyes. She could not be near another murderer, where she could be reminded and placed in that position of fear. 

She had accepted that she was damaged enough. Here she was, wanting to silently go. Steven appeared behind a treeline. "Hey, girl, hey." Leni looked up. Pefect. "Kill me." "Ugh, not this again... Leni, there's more to life. You can still be saved. You did nothing wrong. You can't let everything get to you. I'm doomed to hell. You're an angel, Leni." He pulled her up. "You're a sweet cinnamon roll." The two locked onto a kiss

 

A year has passed. Leni visited Steven's grave. They caught him murdering an innocent. Leni was already seeing signs of derangement. He had lost his mind and considered everyone the bad guy. Steven was in public at the time. Everyone had been aware about him. More cops had been on patrol and crime had been reduced.  
Leni grew less deadened and replaced it with worry for his life. Numerous times she told him to leave that life. She didn't know why he did it. She later learned that his grandfather had served in The Nam. 

Leni was the only other person to know of his hideout. She would find herself living there safely as no one pieced or wondered if he was alone in his madness. The day came when he wasn't. 

A huge guy sporting gang attire had somehow found the hideout, an abandoned underground shelter. Leni wasn't fully prepared, but there were alot of tools. She hid behind some crates and armed herself with a hammer, as the gang banger entered. 

Leni started laughing hysterically as she dropped the bloody hammer and watched the blood exit what was left of the bashed-in skull. She turned and inspected what Steven left behind. 

74 murders later, Leni was in her hideout when a blue portal had opened up above her and sucked her in.  
She dropped down to an unknown area, standing in front of an empty vacant building. She smiled maniacally. 

Things were different. She didn't know where exactly she was but she didn't care. She kept doing what he didn't finish.

It took a few months that she was pinpointed. She saw five men approach the building. Four of them stayed and one of them, with a huge 'D' in a quarter-moonish shape, entered the building. "Leni Wilson, I'm here to see you." She stood behind cover with a knife. As she snuck behind him, he quickly turned and disarmed her. He pointed a gun at her. "You're wanted for multiple murders. Come quietly or I'll use deadly force."

Leni shouted back. "Go ahead and kill me! I'm already dead inside. They killed my Steven! Everyone has to pay! Everyone will die." The man looked into her eyes. "I understand your pain. It doesn't have to go down like this." As he lowered the gun, he continued, my name is Daniel Travis, and I've killed alot of people both good and bad. I didn't know what my actions could bring. I'm forever going to regret it all. I can help you. I can get the right treatment you need. I can save you. Trust me."

Leni was crying, as well as confused. "Why would you save me? After all I've done?"  
She eyed the gun. "Because I came here believing I can. Everything isn't entirely bad. I'm sorry he died. You can live." 

"No... it's too late. You can do something for me."  
He watched her approach him. "What might that be?" "Shoot me. I don't want to hurt anymore." That Leni had returned. The emotionally broken Leni. "It doesn't have to go like this..." "Fire. Please..." "Leni, I want to save you." "And I want to die." She lifted the gun to her head as he still held it. "Just pull it. And I'll be finally free." There was a long silence. "No I won't." She took the gun and stepped back. "Save yourself. Its too late for me." She cocked back the gun. "Leni, no!-" she aimed at her head and fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't just connected to the Loud/Dead story I whipped up separately. Its connected with the last chapters arc. I've dropped references and, this is one piece of a huge puzzle solved. Everything not explained in the last chapter won't be all explained. 
> 
> Also, GODDAMNIT, I added and name dropped too much lol sorry. 
> 
> Who is everyone mentioned?  
> What is the primary goal?  
> Why did I not edit my errors?  
> Who is Liberty Loud in this version?
> 
> Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z


	7. Loudentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A juicy Lynncoln story enough to arouse Deadpool and make feminists cringe. Nvm, they cringe at everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets change the roots a little here.

Lincoln was laying down in his bed, holding his beloved stuffed rabbit. He was sure Ronnie Anne would have secretly give him a Valentine card. Or something at all. That wasn't the case. He was eager to give her something of his own. He had managed to gathered enough for roses. Apparently those were her favorite, the fact passed from Bobby to Lori, and then to Lincoln. They would be anon sent, and after school he'd tell her it was him. She knew his handwriting, so he had Luna write the note attached:

 

"To a very special girl,  
Who I feel completes me,   
Your #1 admirer"

The roses had been in his hand the whole walk from school. Clyde had clearly seen the boy wasn't fully okay, but he didn't know if to ask or not. Clyde and Haiku had exchanged dark chocolate and IX band shirts. Lincoln forced a smile. To see his friend was on that level with someone was a heartwarming sensation. If only he would label. It wasn't surprising. They acknowledged to keep this whole thing under wraps. Ronnie did it for him, to protect him. Was it necessary to go far?

For Lynn Loud, it was another story. She had sent out to all her classmates. She didn't think of it much. Usually she'd receive a handful of them. Some would be last-minute modified to compliment her sports talents and skills. Those were the golden ones. Not today, motherf (BEEP).

She had received a lot of cards that had the same message. All the cards had described her to be a tomboy, a lesbian, or just a sports lunatic. All of them signed by the boys in her class. There were some girls who laughed when they looked over to read them. Needless to say, little Lynn did not have a good day. 

Lori entered Lincoln's room. "So twerp, what did..." she gazed at the flowers. "What happened?"  
Lincoln talked. "She was being herself. I thought today would be an exception."  
"I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm heading out. You want something?"  
"Hmmm. Ice cream would be nice. Rocky road."  
Lori closed the door and footsteps preceded. 

"Not everything happens the way we want it to. Something we have to accept what happens and learn to live with it. I better go see Lucy. She'll want to know what Clyde and Haiku got each other."

Lynn was banging a tennis ball on the wall when Lincoln came in. "Where's Lucy?" "Downstairs. Said she was hungry. Why?" "Just thought I'd report about her friend and Clyde." "Oh." She let out a sigh. "Something wrong, Lynn?" Lincoln, am I too sporty?"  
"Well, no. I think you're just passionate." He remembered the Luna-concert thing everyone was trying to avoid. It was the same thing for Lynn, but with sports. "You're not crazy if that's what you're asking. Why?"  
"I... don't need a reason." She turned away. Lincoln sat down on her bed. He poked her stomach. "I still remember you as ticklish and squirmish. Tell me why or I will tickle." "No no no, okay I'll talk." The trump card, played again. "Its just a couple of jerks who have insulted me. Gave me cards. Rude..." "oh, I'm sorry Lynn. I, uhh, I didn't get anything from Ronnie Anne. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Lynn sat up and hugged her brother. "Aw, look at you. You're too cute. What a gentleman. You actually like this girl. You wouldn't be upset and, I can see it in your eyes." She turned away from the ball that she missed the wall and the ball flew into the hallway. "Dang it. I'll be right back. 

The ball ricocheted into Lisa's room, where it knocked down a vial with a pink liquid. The vial broke and the spilled substance emitted a pinkish gas. As soon as Lynn entered, it had spread. She breathed it in. 

She came back and found Lincoln still sitting. "Welcome back." She smiled. "Hey Lincoln?" She curled down in her bed and giggled. "Yes, Lynn?" "I love you." "I love you too, Lynn." She pulled him down and kissed his lips. Lincoln's eyes widened. Then... he breathed in something he did not recognize. It felt strange, then, he found himself enjoying Lynn's sweet kiss. He kissed her back. Lincoln laid down on top of Lynn and felt a weird sensation he had never felt going on in his pants. Lynn felt it touch her and let out a moan. 

Lisa had finished eating and walked to her room, where she saw the remains of the serum. "Oh, no. She held her breath and proceeded to turn on the fan. She immediately ran to Luan's room. 

Lynn and Lincoln were now under the covers and half-naked as Lincoln explored her body with his mouth as Lynn's heart raced wildly and found it satisfying. Things had never been so... dirty. "Linc, touch me there." He had placed his hands over her chest and played mildly with the nipples. "Mmm, yes." She grabbed his crotch and toyed around. 

"Lincoln! Lynn! Stop!" The door flew open and Lisa, Luna and Luan ran to the two and pulled them apart. "You guys are related. Are you serious, dudes?!" "It's my fault. I didn't acquire a titanium door." Everyone looked at Lisa. "I mean, uh, close the room. Tehe..."  
"Fix this dudes. Before mom, dad or Lori find out." "Fear not, I have a counterattack. It'll repel what they've been feeling since they've breathed in my chemical. I created artificial love. Because real love does not exist." "There you go again with that bull, dude." "I INCEST you fix this. Hahaha, get it?" "Well, technically, they almost-" "Just get the antidote, goddamnit!" 

The two were injected with a blue serum that reversed the effects and were back to normal in the next half hour. "I'm sorry you guys had to go through that. I didn't mean that to happen."  
"Yeah well, it got way too awkward after that, I can't believe I almost did Lynn."   
Luna and Luan studied Lynn as she laughed. "Oh, I enjoyed it. Is this how I'm gonna feel when I'll have a boyfriend?" "Yeah dudette. It's that feeling for everyone."  
She changed her shorts. "I really got wet. That is the term right?" "Yes." "Even Lori won't teach me these things. Glad you do, Luna." "I'm not teaching you anything. I'm just answering your questions." "So... how big was he?" "Stop that, Luan. That's sin." "Sorry." 

"I have a memory wipe device that will make you forget. Before us five will forget this, anything you wanna get out of your system?" Lisa looked on. "Well, i nailed a guy drunk. That's how I know much. There happened to be a video, which I managed to erase. I'm also attracted..." a pause "to girls. I met a cute girl at a concert and we made out afterwards." There were two gasps. "If Lincoln wasn't my brother, he'd be my boyfriend, because he's a really good guy and I'm grateful for a brother like him." "Uhh, thanks I think."   
"These braces are actually fake." "What, really?"  
"Nope, but my laughter is. I'm not okay."  
"Is that everyone?" Silence. "Okay, I've discovered many things I can't unsee. For instance, there's a mul-"   
A flash of white filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finished writing this, I felt like I've dirtied my hands. Today I realize. Even though Luan Loud is legitimately my top fave character my #1 ship is Lynncoln. I mean Ronniecoln is awesome too, but I feel these two are more closer. In many ways. This is my Valentine's gift to you. Better late than never, kee-rect?   
> Yay new eps soon.


	8. Loud and the Dead: Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've planned a few one shots tied to the main story. Expect no more than 5.

Luan awoke and saw herself on the floor. She looked around. She immediately recognized her surroundings as none other than Lincoln's room. She tried to move, but was stopped by something. She felt her hands were warpped in something that tightened them. That wasn't all. She realized she was tied to a chair. 

She then put two and two together. Luan was now fully struggling to get out of her small imprisonment. "Damn it!" She then attempted to roll towards the door and kick it to get someone's attention. Then she thought. "What if they all think I'm the killer? What do I do?" She made up her mind and was positioned enough to kick it when...

The door opened, and Lynn walked in. "Hey, you."  
Luan smiled. "Such good timing. Could you get me out of here? I can't believe they suspect me. Can you believe that?"

Lynn scratched the back of her head. "Heh, heh. I know. I'm aware of everything. I know you're not."   
"Yeah, wait till I..." Luan noticed the choice of words Lynn used. "What do you mean? How do you know?" Lynn lifted Luan forward, and loosened the rope enough. "I know because..."

As Luan managed to move her hands freely, Lynn had pulled out a small blade. She had one hand on the chair and the other hand closing in toward Luan. The blade made contact with her neck. "I am the killer here." SLICE. 

Lynn dropped Luan back down as the blood was already spilling. "The story here is that you're responsible for all my trophies, and you killed yourself once getting cornered, the only confession. I plan to stop for awhile and continue again. I'm never gonna stop. But, every now and then, I need breaks."

Luan had already choked to death, but Lynn, haven't noticed, kept talking. "I challenged myself by killing Lori, and everyone after. I dig what I've done. I've come too far to stop now. I'm never going to be caught. I'd rather die." She set the blade in Luan's hand. "Here's to the rush."

Even as Lynn had already been submerged into evil, there was the thoughts that followed around. 

"Lynn, these are your sisters, who haven't done anything wrong at all. Why are you doing this?"

She fought herself in her mind. Maybe Lynn had already snapped. Nothing mattered anymore. 

"What changed you?" 

She stopped to think about her actions. "Stop this. This is... very..." 

"People think you're a freak. Your classmates already dub you the sports fanatic. Are you gonna prove them right altogether?" 

She stared at Luan's body. 

"I know you. You want to be caught, stopped. You didn't realize that you've targeted the blondes. I'm leaving the bread crumbs. Lisa will figure it out, and this madness ends." Lynn had entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What she saw wasn't just her face, but a girl with eyes of a predator, ready to hunt again. 

The mirror Lynn hysterically laughed before her. "Don't listen to her. We can keep slashing forever. But about Lisa, she is likely to find out. Kill her immediately."

"Lynn, no."   
"Lynn, yes." She looked down. "What do I do?" 

***

Lynn had sneaked into Lisa's room, and already gathered enough to realize-

Lisa rose from her bed. Lynn then spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing while starting up Stranger Things. This a good show. Hooray for multitasking.


	9. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linka Loud arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive strayed from my original plans after the first few chapters, I'm not sure what I'm doing now haha. That's cause I know I'll whip up similar arcs you've already read elsewhere. Here's a Linka one shot that is something more.

The day she was mentally fractured, she still pictured an angry Luke kicking her out of his room. She didn't intentionally mean to pry. His song had a hurting message. 

***

The door was open, and Linka, who had taken a nap, had exited her room to use the bathroom. At this point, the rocker began playing and singing to a steady beat. Linka was already peeking in. 

"Your sweet kitty is gone  
Ran right into his fucking arms  
The pain is here  
Knocking at your door  
Down for the count  
You're down for the count  
And this is..."

Then, it jumped to metal. Linka paid attention to the lyrics as the tone switched. 

 

"THE DEAD GIRL SONG

FORGET YOUR EX  
WELCOME TO PARADISE   
DON'T KILL YOURSELF  
STAND UP AGAIN   
AND LET'S BEGIN  
ZOMBIFY YOURSELF   
DON'T LET IT SINK IN  
DARKEN YOURSELF  
GET TO PLAYING SHOOTERS  
DRINK HEAVY OR SOMETHING   
THAT IS SELF REWARDING   
WE'VE ALL BEEN BERE BEFORE  
I'LL PLAY THE DEAD GIRL SONG  
LET'S GOOOOOOOOO"

This wasn't rocket science. These words, coming from somewhere inside Luke, had been exposed to Linka. And she figured out it was something hard for him. She continued to listen. 

"DEAD GIRL SONG  
DEAD TO ME  
DEAD GIRL SONG  
DARE TO BREATHE

I SEE YOU IN DISTRESS   
GET AWAY, JUST GET AWAY  
YOU'RE FALLING APART  
FOR WHAT, AND FOR WHAT?  
ZOMBIFY AGAIN  
HERE WE GO AGAIN  
INHUMAN NOW  
WE'RE INHUMAN NOW"

Who was he referring to? Linka was a bit lost now. Maybe this verse was directed at him for whatever was going on. His back was turned to her and she slowly opened the door, waiting for the end of the song. 

"I'LL PLAY THE DEAD GIRL SONG ALL NIGHT  
WE'RE ALL RIGHT"

Such rage was beautiful and passionate applied here. Linka noticed a video camera centered on Luke. 

"DEAD GIRL  
BLAME IT ON HER  
DEAD GIRL SONG  
CAUSE WE DONT CARE FOR HER  
DIRTY BLONDE HAIR  
I DON'T CARE  
SOULLESS BLUE EYES  
TAKE BACK WHATS MINE  
IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER  
IT'LL NEVER TRULY MATTER  
IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER  
IT'LL NEVER TRULY MATTER  
IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER   
IT'LL NEVER TRULY MATTER   
IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER   
IT'LL NEVER TRULY-" he let out a loud angry scream. Then he stopped playing and then started as he did in the intro verse. 

"I feel your pain  
We've all been here before  
Broken and replaced  
Let's have a moment of silence  
To our lost and fallen  
Who've lost this battle  
I pray for you  
Understand that you're not alone  
And you'll never be   
Again"

Luke wrapped up, set downhis guitar and switched off the camera. Linka then spoke. "That song, I think it was-" "What are you doing in here?!" Linka was able to see his eyes, and they glowed with a faint dose of red. "Luke..." "Go away, Linka." She stepped back into the doorway. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he walked over to the door. "Leave me alone, you failed abortion." The door slammed shut. Linka had been hit with an invisible rock and gone down and silently wept in front of the door.   
She had never been degraded with such words before. There had never been times when things like tgese occurred. She was everyone's delicate flower of a sister/daughter.

Luke knew he had gone too far. The emotion had made him fully revved. He had not expected today's events to occur. Toby and Charlotte, two other rockers he deemed as friends, had seen the rage and have not made an effort to talk to him. No one had expected Megan to dump him. He didn't know why. 

He looked at the closed door and realized his mistake when he learned to breathe in and out. He opened it, and saw Linka was already gone...

Linka texted Christian from her class. If anyone knew advice about boys, it'd be that particular red haired boy. They agreed to meet at the park. 

It was almost 7pm when Luke had begun asking the others where Linka was. The twins had seen her leave the house. Luke scratched the back of his neck in guilt. He pulled the mischievous, text hog Loki away from the phone and explained the situation. It was not ruled put that Linka had run off hurt, but it was also likely she just wanted to hang with (whatever the name of female Clyde is). When Loki reached the McBrides, they discovered Linka was not there at all. 

By the time it was 8'Oclock, half the louds were around town, seeking out their only sister. Luke had been overcome with the guilt and desperately searched for all known places he knew Linka would be. The cops would be the last resort. Loki had already explained the situation to their parents, and they decided to immediately call the authorities when the knock was heard. 

Lane opened the door and Linka was there, covered in a but of mud, bleeding from her left cheek and leg, with her orange shirt torn in various places. "Muh-mommy... mommy, they... they violated my body... wouldn't stop..."   
She reached out her hands and limped to her parents arms. Rita screamed in tears, and turned to her husband. "My baby! My Linka! They raped my flower!" Lynn Loud Sr. covered his mouth upon seeing his daughter return. The twins, Lars and Lynn Jr were removed from the scene by Loki and Loni as Luke watched Linka. "Bun-Bun... bring me my Bun-Bun..."

***

 

"Okay, sweetie, tell me what happened exactly."  
Linka did not look up at the officer. She spoke softly  
"I went to meet a friend at the park. We talked about something. I... I just wanted advice. My brother... he wasn't himself. I went out to help him. So that's why I went. There were three men..." she stopped. She went cold and started to breath faster. She saw herself and the three big men pounding Christian with a bat. She ran but wasn't fast enough and two of them proceeded to have their way with her. "Oh, god, please don't rape me...  
Please don't rape me." "Honey, you're not there-"  
"Don't hurt Chris..." "Linka?" "I don't wanna die..." she cried again as the cop turned to her parents.   
"Step into the kitchen."  
"A psychiatrist? For my little Linka?" "Yes, this is something a child her age can't walk from without constantly being triggered. Its PTSD, and she really would benefit from the help. I suggest you do that immediately. If you'll excuse me, I must go."

Luke bounced Lynn's ball on the wall as Loki spoke up. "Alright, as you all know, even though half of you shouldn't, Linka has been in a traumatizing experience. So we have to learn about specific triggers that could easily upset her or place her back to what sheshe's experienced. Any questions?" "...what's gonna happen to her?" Loki knew the answer, but didn't plan to answer ir correctly. "Linka will be okay in due time." Luke looked away. He muttered something silent. "You have something special to say there, Lucas?"  
"I said, there you go again with your bullshit."   
"And what's that supposed to mean?"   
"You know well what. You lie, she's screwed up badly. Nothing we do can fix that."  
"And whose fault is that?"  
"You son of a bitch..." Luke rushed Loki and threw the first punch. Soon, the two were brawling it out. Loki had the upper hand as Lane and Loni tried to pull him away.   
Then, there was a thud. Loki and the others looked to its direction as Luke wiped the blood from his mouth and looked onward as well. 

Linka had dropped his guitar at the door and looked at Luke. "Who is the dead girl from the song now, Luke?" Who?!"

***

Linka woke up to a voice. A girl's voice. She looked around but saw nothing. She disregarded it and closed her eyes when the voice spoke again. "I'm not out there, I'm in here." Linka realized that the voice was from inside her head. "You truly are broken, if you actually hear me. Poor little Linka, with a family of 10 brothers for 18 years, maybe longer, insanity was always a result." "I'm dreaming..." "No, you've snapped. I'm not real, I'm you pretending to be me, subconsciously, while being yourself . Confusing? Watch this." Linka then blacked out. Then she opened her eyes and found herself in the darkness. 

 

What's your name?" The voice echoed here.   
"Linka Loud..." she looked around. Footsteps came from all around.   
"And where are you?"  
"I can't see anything. Its too dark."  
"Where do you think you are?"  
"I'm not home anymore... I want Bun-Bun. Where is my Bun-Bun?"  
"Who is Bun-Bun?"  
"Uh, he's my rabbit. My oldest brother got it for me...  
Who are you?" "I mean, who is Bun-Bun to you?"  
"...my best friend, always stuffed."  
"...friend..."

 

The lights came on. Footsteps grew in and kept closing in. A girl dressed in her clothes walked towards her. Her hair was longer and untidy. As she grew closer, Linka felt lightheaded.   
"Linka, its time you let me out. I'm your liberty. Things will get better. Let me out, by letting me in."

***  
"Linka?" Luke entered her room. It was now morning. He sat down in her bed. Whether she was awake or not-didn't matter. He spoke. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you or your friend hurt. I was just upset about usual teen things. I don't think sorry will change that. I... I would redo everything. I'm so sorry..." he placed his hands over his face and weeped into them. He felt a hand grab him and cradle him into a hug. "Its a start, big brother. Just... give me time." He hugged her back. "Can you forgive me?" Linka looked away before she gave her answer. She then blacked out. 

 

She woke up tied to a chair. "It was three boys, they wouldn't stop." There was a man who was the same height and build as the men who raped her. The man pointed a gun at her. "Please, just kill me..."  
"No, we can save her! You did the same for Leni!"   
"This isn't Leni! This one joined the enemy."

Linka blacked out. She saw Liberty again. "What's going on?" "Its simple, I've been outside you for a few weeks and things got really complicated. It'll make your head spin more than it should. It'll feel like you've blacked out for seconds, when it could be days, weeks, even months. I'm taking over now." Liberty laughed maniacally. Then--

 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeees a backstory to shed some light on a specific Linka L. The song here used is something I've created awhile back in the land of forever ago. A Liam I know was in chargeof chords. Time wasn't with us because zones. Luckily I own an electric guitar JIC. I'm horrible for putting off things fun. 
> 
> A guilty Luke who drove his sister to her doom. How bow dah?   
> Cash you ousside.


	10. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there were never 11 Loud kids to begin with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be 1st POV, because why not?

I saw my younger sisters Lori and Leni show such content when mommy and daddy announced the fifth child of the family making its way into our lives soon enough. I didn't know where Luna was at the moment, but I figured she was napping in the crib. I found myself hoping it was another girl. I had started kindergarten by the time it happened. I don't remember it much. I waited to be picked up by mommy with my younger siblings . The day was steady. Leaves falling. Squirrels running up the trees. Until the police car entered the natural scenery and broke it. 

The officer came up to me. He asked me my name. So I gave it to him. He didn't react, but he did stare at me. "I need you to come with me." I didn't know what was happening. I found myself at the station, where I was drawing into my Barbie doll drawing book. Every minutes or so I turned to see them look at me, and turn away. I found it odd. Pretty soon, an elderly woman walked up to me. She told me I was going to live with Aunt Ruth. I had only met her once, I found the abode to be anything but humble. 

Upon entering the house, I discovered my things had been already moved. Aunt Ruth was being more kind and generous than the last time I was here. Somehow, the mystery of why mommy didn't pick me up was lost on me. 

As I ate macaroni and cheese, Aunt Ruth was in the bathroom, crying loudly. I knocked. I wanted to see if she was okay. I heard the door unlock. She saw me through the red, watery eyes and gave me a tight, long hug. Yes, something wasn't right. But what did I know about death? I was too young to understand its concept. 

***

Aunt Ruth came drunk one night. She had a hard time walking towards her bed. So she just hopped on the nearest couch and crashed for the night. All I was doing was writing in my diary. I was now sixteen.   
I found myself a number of things I was good at. I rocked the guitar. I was a pro at basketball. I joined poetry when someone recommended the head of the poetry club me to join. I also enjoyed watching beauty pageants and reading comics. There were alot of things.   
It was all fun in my life. But I missed my family. A year ago, I found out what happened. 

It turned out, there was a car crash that day where I was never picked up. Three cars bit the dust. One of them was Vanzilla. That was what daddy called the rusty old van. A 2006 GT had sped to pass a turning-red light. It wasn't fast enough. It hit Vanzilla, which meant mommy and the siblings. The van impacted with another, then- 

I reread the statements from all witnesses. My boyfriend's father was the town sheriff. It wasn't easy to sneak out important files, at least, that was all according to him. I wouldn't know. I never did anything of the sort. The way I found out, was because dear Aunt Ruth showed me a newspaper while drunk. I read the paper and I cried more heavily than I have before. I finally found the closure I needed. But, was that really what I wanted? No. I didn't ask for my life to become shit just because some asshole ran a red light. My life was sealed. Daddy was alive, but he never came back for me. And knowing that, living with that fact, it killed me. Day after day. 

Of course, I thought everything was hopeless. The noose was ready. All I had to do was kick the damn chair. Until I heard footsteps come in. A man entirely in black appeared. He talked about something he can make happen. He was able to revert the damage done. At first, it sounded like horseshit. He talked in detail about my siblings. It also seemed he knew who mommy was pregnant. He talked about eleven destined loud kids. Something wasn't right. He never mentioned me. I asked him why I'm not there, in the list of names he mentioned. 

Then he answered. "Its because I expect a yes from you. Upon acceptance, your life essence is the price you'll have to pay." I didn't see his face, but I felt... no, I knew his eyes were beastly. "And no one will ever remember you. But the thing I can do for you, is leave pieces of your personality within all eleven."

I was already broken, I didn't care about what happened next. I didn't fully believe everything he sold me. But I nodded. I took the deal. If it meant saving the others but erasing my existence as a whole, then I'm just a smal price to pay. 

"Leah Loud, you are no more."

Everything went black. 

***

I woke up from sleep. I got ready for school. I wore my usual attire. Blue shirt, black shorts, and my hair covering half my face. Once entering the class, I proceeded to the back. Everyone calls me the shy girl, but I'm Leah. Leah Reed. And I was once a Loud. Gave my life so that a family can live. Reborn only to watch them flourish. I can only be so proud. 

I made the right choice. I'll love you always, mommy and daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Its Shy QT if she was a Loud. Damn, feels are deep for me. Ah, I mapped this all out. Next arc: Clones.


	11. Twice as Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lisa Loud's secret clones of several siblings are released, the Louds must find and set the clones back in cryogenic stasis. Meanwhile, the clones discover the world and about what their true purpose is.

"A lie detector? I'm so using this on Lori." He grabbed the radar shaped device and ran from Lisa's room. "Perfect. Human trials." Lisa hadn't tested it out yet. She was focused on creating and constructing at first. Whatever and how many inventions and such she had msde, she'd lastly test everything out; if something failed, she'd switch to the next thing. It was a way for her to avoid the annoyance of fixing the solution solely. Plus, she did it for the challenge. The multitasking and hardships stressed, but she let herself be tortured to get better. 

Lincoln entered Lori and Leni's room. Only the sweet cinnamon roll was sitting up in the bed. "Oh, hey, Linky."  
"Where's Lori?" "Went to the movies with Bobby. Probably watching that Fifty Shades sequel." "Oh, yuck. Darn it." He walked out and silently closed the door on his way out. 

A Friday evening. Most of the Louds at home. Mr and Mrs. Loud were attending a school play Lola took a part of. Lana and Lily were with them. Lucy in the vents. Luna playing it loud. Lynn running around. No one to use this fun toy on. He had an idea. 

He slowly entered Lisa's room and silently tiptoed and set down the radar and hid it on her bed, keeping the end pointed at Lisa. He moved away and spoke at the door. "I broke the lie detector." She turned to him. "You what?" "I...-" "Oh that's fine. I can make a new one. I'm not mad-" BEEP BEEP BEEP. The detector had spoken.  
Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. "Lincoln!" She uncovered the detector. Phew. Good thing this device only detected at whatever it aimed at or, he'd been scrooged. "This is not a toy. Please leave the private premises." "Uh..." "Get out!" 

Two things Lisa said when it beeped. Were both lies? Or just one? Didn't matter. The darn thing worked. And he liked it already. He planned to get it again...

It was already 10PM, and Lincoln was ready to get his hands on it. Lisa was surely asleep. When he snuck in, he found alot of things on her desk. The device wasn't there. Maybe in the drawer. He checked them all. Nothing. Something caught his eye. He looked at a white edge of a sheet sticking out. He pulled it and out fell a sheet of paper from underneath the desk:

 

PROJECT ENHANCE

Subject 001 Subject 002 Subject 003  
DNA:Lynn Loud DNA:Lucy Loud DNA:Luan Loud 

PRIMARY DNA SAMPLES ACQUIRED. SECONDARY DNA SAMPLE OF UNNAMED SUBJECT 004 FUSED WITH 001-003 SAMPLES. AWAITING RESULTS OF SUCCESS. 

ERROR IN TRIAL: CLONES ARE EXPERIENCING DIFFERENT ALTERATIONS TO THEIR ORIGINAL. 

SUBJECT 004 TERMINATED DUE TO INABILITY TO SURVIVE THROUGH THE CRYO-TANK. 

SUBJECTS 001-003 GROWING RAPIDLY. READY TO EXPERIMENT THEM. 

ACTIVATING SUBJECT 000

 

The paper ended there. Lincoln reread. From what it seemed, Lisa was a part of something. And three of their sisters were involved. "Lisa! Get up! Right now!" He pulled her from the bed. 'What is Project Enhance? And what are these subjects? What are you doing?"  
Lisa looked down and grabbed a remote shaped device from her pillow. "This is Enhance." She pressed the button. A monitor appeared when the wall opened up. The screen came on, and Lincoln looked on as he saw a scary image. 

Three girls were floating inside big cylinder shaped containers. The water was green, bright green. They didn't seem conscious. He noticed that these weren't just girls; they resembled Lynn, Lucy and Luan. "Meet the clones. From the DNA of the original source. I used something else too." "W...why? Why did you do this?"  
Lisa looked upwards and softly gave him a dreading answer. "You don't want to know..."  
"Where are they? These... How could you?"  
"I'll take you to them. If you want to terminate them, I have a kill code." She got up. "Let's go"

As they made their way to a hidden underground layer Lisa had modified from a hidden bunker built for tornadoes, she spoke. "You weren't supposed to know. Not ever. I'm agreeing to shut them down because..." she stopped walking. "I'm sorry I created them." The two ended up in front of a room. As they entered, three huge containers were visible. "Here." She handed him a yellow remote with a red button. "Press it..." he looked at them. He pushed the button. 

By the time he realized the mistake, Lisa was running as the containers opened up. The floor became a wet mess as the girl clones hit the floor like flopping fish. The three then awoke and looked around and stared at Lincoln. He slowly stepped back. The middle one had white hair, like his. Eerie. The left and right one were brunettes like Lynn and Luan. "Daddy!" "Huh?"  
"Little girl no feed us. Little girl say us live here."  
He knew they meant Lisa. "Little girl hurt us. We no hurt anyone. Why hurt?" The fear in the three pairs of eyes did most of the talking. Lincoln saw Lisa's dangerous experiments when he came and saw them sleeping. They didn't seem it now. If all, Lisa was the dangerous one here. These clones were afraid. Time to be a hero. 

"You're all coming with me until I sort this out. I don't know what you guys can do, but I'll help feed you. And you also need new clothes. And names. I'll decide later. Come on." Wherever Lisa ran off to, she tricked Lincoln into activating them, she played him into her hands. Now he had a bigger problem than before. He had to sneak three girls into the attic and work something out from there. The only issue was... 

Upon arriving home, the clones had decided to sleep with Lincoln and did not understand much yet. They seemed mentally younger. Boy, did Lisa have much to debrief about. Lincoln was too tired to explain. So he let it go and was pleased it was the weekend. The Lynn clone he dubbed Lacy, the Lucy one was Lupa, and the Luan one was Liby. This was beyond insanity. Lacy was likely to be more rougher than Lynn. Was there really a kill code? What's the true purpose behind these clones? There was talk about subject 000 and 004 in that paper. What happened to them? It was confirmed 004 is dead. Lisa ended that one. Could it have been-?

The first thing Lincoln wanted was answers. He shut his eyes when he saw that the girls fell asleep around. 

He woke up, it was 8 am. A good night sleep, despite all the mahogany from yesterday's revelations. He looked around and saw a horrible sight. The girls were gone, but the door was wide open. Then he heard a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may end up over three chapters. Then, after the end, I plan the next Loud/Dead one shot: "Comatose" followed by another chapter I do hope will SURPRISE. 
> 
> What can you expect afterwards? Without giving away much, Shy QT returns again, mystery man plays a bigger role, and much of what happened/will happen will be acknowledged. Luaggie and a one sided Lynncoln are not out of the question. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing's truly over in this b*tch. From a bisexual Luna, to a Lynn in a very dark place, even to AU Linka Loud being a victim of a common crime, everything connects. 
> 
> I realize now how I'll end it. And what I can do to untie the knots of confusion. We're close to the end of my Loudiverse. And I am going to make it go out with a beautiful bang.


	12. Dark Humor (or Black Comedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luan x Maggie. All the summary you need, my dude.

She held Maggie's hand tight. "I'm kinda nervous here. What will the others think?" Maggie was trying to calm a mildly sweating Luan, who was very freaked about coming out to her family. This day was bound to come. Luan knew what she had to do. Easier said than done. Maggie tickled her, hoping to break the trance. The young comedienne giggled. The two then pecked together their lips. "You make me happy." Maggie, being Maggie, only touched her hair. For the two months being a couple, Luan learned what the Maggie body language was. "I know. I'm glad I do." Luan cuddled against Maggie and laid down in ease. "Remember what we talked about. Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this. Afterwards, we'll get ice cream. My treat." Luan smiled. "I wanna tell my oldest sister first. She's like a third parent. That'll be a warm up." She sat up. "I better do it immediately." Maggie formed a smile for her girlfriend. "It'll be fine."

She knocked on the door "Lori, are you in here?"   
"What do you want?" "Well, I don't want anything-"  
"Then, literally go away." "...but I need to talk to you. Girl stuff." A thud was heard. Then the door opened. "What am I dealing with?" Luan sat down on the bed as Lori closed the door. "I met someone cute. Through FBI."   
"The FBI?" "I mean, Funny Business." "Oh right, continue."  
"And we're in a relationship..." Lori let out a long "EEK".  
"Literally, tell me everything!" "Well, she's..." Lori froze. The smile reversed. Then she laughed. "I must be hearing things. It sounded like you said you're not straight." Luan pulled at her shirt. "Well..." "...are you joking right now? That's not funny." "Not exactly. She's emo. I guess its... dark humor (BADUMTSS)." Lori facepalmed. "Not you too..." "Look, it just sorta hap- wait, 'too',? What do you mean?" "Oh my god..." Lori realized the error of the words. "I guess I should tell you, Luna... She's like you as well." Luan looked down. "How do you feel about this?" "I... I don't... I can't gather something at the moment. It was easier when Luna told me..." "Did she tell mom and dad?" "No, not yet anyway. And that should be kept that way. You were right to tell me first. You, uh, you did tell me first, right?" "Yeah. Another thing. She's here." "Oh my god Luan. Can you not?" "Heh, welp, this went everywhere but straight. Hahaha." "Ugh."

Maggie helped herself to Lucy's poems. "These are perfect." She got comfortable on the bedside. Luan and a blonde teenager entered the room. "So, this must be Lori." "Hello, you. I just want to get to know you before I decide anything. I'm not against this. But I'd like to get to know you better." 

And so Maggie talked. "...and my father died when I was 5. All I have left is a necklace. But yeah, I'd like nothing than to make your sister the happiest girl I'll ever see."  
She turned to Luan. "Figured it was time I talked openly more." Maggie was never one to talk with opinion or about herself. Luan always came first for everything. And to see a more humane side of the dark girl pleased Luan so much. Lori never bothered to interrupt. She listened to Maggie's long story. She carefully noted the wording and concluded that Maggie cared more for Luan than herself. 

"Alright." Maggie felt like she was in a very hot room. "I'll be blunt." Luan gulped. "Like I've said so, I'm fine with this whatever-sexuality-you-are, but..." her eyes met Maggie's. "...if you do something to hurt my sister, I will come after you. Luan's hapiness, it depends on you. Make it so." "I haven't failed." Lori handed her a piece of paper with something written. "Said all I needed, now I've got other things to attend to. See you around I guess." She exited the room. 

"I'm sorry about that. She can be a bit of a bit-" Maggie put a finger to Luan's lips. "Luan... I like you. I really do. And nothing makes me more than to see you happy."   
She stopped. "This isn't my first rodeo. I've been in two others before, which failed. I'm gonna tell you what I didn't tell her." Luan listened closely. "I... I'd prefer not to get anything from you." "What, like things?" "Yes. Exactly." "Why?" She didn't answer. But she knew why. It was the failure protocol. There was no telling if this relationship would outlast the others. 

The two lovers, born from different worlds, weren't guaranteed to last. That's what she believed. If Luan were to be a spoiling girlfriend, every little gift would be a painful reminder of what will never be again. Would it go far to the point where she wouldn't let her in anymore? The more the love grew between them, the more heartbreaking it could possibly be. Was Maggie the type to lock Luan out? This was no way to be in a relationship. Luan Loud, a girl so cute, so sweet, so full of life. Someone Maggie would never be. She was blessed to be with her. So why did she think this way?   
Why was she afraid? Was she really? Did Luan really know her?

She locked hands with Luan's. Gripped tight. "I didn't expect something of a threat. Or whatever that was. But I think I understand. I'd be protective of you as well."   
"Oh, you." Luan giggled. Maggie played around with the flower on Luan's shirt. "Come to think, I have never given you a nickname. I think you need one." "If you'd like."   
The two cuddled under the bed and Luan began telling jokes. Maggie laughed. Even though some were bad, Luan loved telling them. "I have the best girlfriend ever." "Me too! Oh wait, that's you." Luan laughed. "Maggie?"   
"Yes?" "I... Iove you..." "I kn-... I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't feel long as any previous chapter, so if it feels more shorter, then it is. Tis more about Mggie and how much Luan means to her.


	13. Loud and the Dead: Vegetable

"Lucy, are we going to see Lincoln later?" The teenage goth glared at Lily. It was a week ago that they have already went to see the remaining Loud around. She let out a sigh. Lily gave her big cute eyes that ensured she got what she wanted. Worked most of the time. 7 years have passed since the incident. Mr. Furr had taken the remaining kids under his wing. Everyone became quiet from that point on. 

Luna learned to drive and would often drive her and the others to school and back. Leni planned to help raise Lily with their new foster father, who had kept his connection to Lucy a secret until two years ago, when Luna found out as Mr. Furr told an old enough Lucy what happened to her biological mother. 

Luna raged. She smashed a lot of things that night. Leni took Lily away and read to her Corduroy. The yells were muffled but Luna kept on about Mr. Furr taking them because Lucy demanded it. He owed it to her. Everything seemed to be cool until the next morning Luna had packed and left overnight. 

That's why Lucy and Leni were fighting. Lucy took it a step too far and told her she wished it was her and not Lincoln. The sobbing Leni bolted through the door as Lucy stood in place. That was the last time she saw the ditzy blonde. Lucy and Lily were left. Lily was the only Loud remaining. And Lucy was scared for her. 

"Yes, we are." Lily let out a big "Yay!" and hugged her big sister. Lily in her usual pink shirt and jeans attire, ran to Carzilla. A 2006 Ford Mustang. Black. Lynn Loud Sr. would've approved of such a ride. 

The drive took twenty minutes. Lucy entered the hospital, holding Lily's hand. The receptionist guided her towards Lincoln's room. As she entered, she instructed Lily to be quiet as possible.

"Hi, Lincoln. Its Lucy here. I'm with Lily. She wanted to see her big brother." Lincoln did not move from his position. "I'm sorry I hid that from you. I didn't want you all to think he didn't care for you. It's not like that. Lincoln, please say something... Talk to me." She ran up to him. "Lincoln, don't you ignore me. Do not pretend you're not here!" She shook him. "Please!" Her voice lowered down. "Please come back. I can't do this by myself. I don't wanna be alone. I miss you so much..."  
She felt Lily's hand meet hers. "You're not alone, big sister." 

A doctor rolled into the room. "Excuse me, are you a relative to Mr. Loud here?" Lucy didn't exactly know what to answer to that. "Yes, I am." "I'd like to talk to you in private." "Lily, could you wait outside for me?" Lily took out a lollipop from her pocket and walked out the room.   
"Its been almost two years. There's been absolutely no sign of progress. Look, there isn't any easy way to put this. But we're gonna cut the life support soon. I'm sorry." "No, please, I implore you to give him more time. Please." Lucy turned to look at the comatose Lincoln. "I can't lose him either..." 

"So, what did the doctor say?" Thinking of a lie, Lucy answered. "Nothing important, Lily." Lucy drove down the dark street. Night had fallen, it was getting late. The cellphone rang. "Hello?" "Brittany, where are you?" "Dad its 'Lucy'. It always has been." "Your mother nam-" "Don't you dare talk about her. Rita Loud is my real mother." She hung up. "Jesus." She pulled over. 

"Lucy?" Lucy turned off the engine and got out of the car. Lucy looked the stars. "Lynn, I hope you're burning in Hell for all eternity for all this pain and suffering you've inflicted upon us." She turned to see Lily looking at her. "Who's Lynn?"

***

Lily would often go to the cemeteries. There was 13 Louds in total. Her parents, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa had a row for themselves. Lincoln's and Lucy's graves were far from there. A gravestone marked Leni Wilson was by Lincoln's. Before Lucy passed away, she told Lily the terrible truth. And the address of their old house. 

Lily recognized Lisa, but barely. She rummaged through photos in the old, vacant house. No one had bothered to clean it up or sell it. How long ago was this? Would anyone let each other forget of a massacre? She kept a few photos to herself and entered a closet that was modified to be a room. A spot of dried blood was there. Disgusting. 

She stared at the young girl with the Jersey. So, this is the one named Lynn. 22 year old Lily left with a few boxes. She even took a stuffed rabbit from the room.   
She returned to Lincoln's grave a week later with the rabbit. "You held this in photos, so I know it meant something to you. I won't ever know what you or the rest suffered through, but I can't say I've never have. I won't ever forget you. I'll keep the bloodline going. I'm pregnant. If its a boy, it'll be Lincoln, if its a girl, then Lucy." She turned to Lucy's grave. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't there in time. You took care of me when Leni deserted us. Thanks for not giving up, big sister." She wiped a trickling droplet from her eye. "I'll always love you guys. Always." And she walked away from the graves after setting down Bun-Bun on his grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think "Vegetable" was better than "Comatose" . The final Loud and the Dead one shot coming not that soon. Mystery chapter coming sooner and once the Twice as Loud arc ends and these two chapters are done, the final arc of this series will arrive. Don't blink, or you'll miss it. (Also still debating about that Lynncoln shot) 
> 
> For this one, Luna wasn't originally gonna leave, Leni does that, established in a previous chapter. Everything has gone dark, and I've gone to write a path where these arcs aren't primarily centered on love and incest. This suits me just fine. Yay psychology. 
> 
> To help prepare you for the final arc, which will be secret until the end of Twice, I'd like to establish everything that connects:
> 
> Silent Chords, Loudentine's Day and Dark Humor are tied to each other. Up is Down is completely undone, but not the Fracture events. That's still in play. Loud and the Dead will connect to something else here, as will Twice. Before Twice ends, you'll see what and how. And thats where my final arc comes in. 
> 
> Mystery chapter, coming immediately. Not now though.   
> "And as always, I hope ye enjoy." -Daithi De Nogla, YouTube, 201?


	14. Answers

Hello. You might be still confused about something left unanswered. Today, I'll be going through what happened so far and explain why things are how they are and answer many q's. Let's start. 

This was originally to be a one shot compilation. I strayed from that path because I would have been repeating what someone else is already doing. I wanted to try something different. Love and incest are told countless times. Wasn't up for that. I loved what Cap'n Darko did. Whatever he did, worked. I aimed for something similar. Already having created Loud and the Dead, I didn't think another slasher type story would work again. So its Tales as you see. Mixed up with original things, I believe it to be perfected enough to not be predictable if you read alot of TLH fanfics.

But I never planned this. 

The idea for Loud and the Dead came from a mixture of entertainment sources. And I planned only the deaths of everyone, leaving the killer alive. That meant even harming baby Lily. So that was scrapped. Did I kill off the intended Lynn victims? No. Luna was among them. I spared her because rock, dudes.

I'm now gonna be revealing what's not known/gathered yet. 

Police brutality is a concern of many around. The cop who fired at Lynn, was placed under investigation. Lynn was still a minor, despite it being a self defense act. Was he right to fire, or not? That is the question. 

What became of Clyde? Serious therapy sessions. He upgraded from Dr. Lopez to a professional therapist.

I've mentioned that the Santiago kids are dead. Yes they are. Bobby took his life, because Lori, and Leni squealed THAT secret. Sabes? Little Ronnie Anne did the same. Her brother was close enough for her. Always there. Forever gone, unless she... well you know...

Yikes. Its very tragic. But it doesn't end there. That's where the one shots come in

We cut to years later; Lucy, birth name Brittany Furr, has moved in with her biological father, Daniel Furr, and Lincoln, Leni, Luna and older Lily are living as his adoptees. Basically; Luna and Leni run off because they discovered Lucy's true blood ties. Both given the impression that "father" had been persuaded by her to adopt them all. Real mother's dead. He gave her up for adoption because hard times.

Back to the questions

 

Where did Luna run off to?   
She joined roadies and traveled around the US.

What happened to Lincoln?  
He entered a coma state after an incident. No details necessary, fot there's already enough horrific events. 

What about Lucy?  
She died of a broken heart. 

Lily is left solo. Mr. Furr has kicked her out the second Lucy passed away. To tell more of the afterwards would be very dark, so cut it. But this is what became of her. 

Luna and Lily are the only Louds alive. Although I planned to either kill Luna off or her to stay around, decided against it at the last second. 

Why didn't they move out?   
I'm aware they could have, but they got too comfortable in the Furr House. Which is a big one, actually. Its all mentally happening in my mind. Just picture something like the Jumanji house. There is your setting. 

Why didn't Mr Furr tell them that Lucy was his bio daughter?

It wasn't his place to tell them. He didn't live with them in the Loud House. Plus, Lucy didn't want to. She tried to hide it years ago. Since then, everyone forgot about it because more primary things happened in between the gaps.

Lily doesn't know that Leni's grave is the one next to Lincoln's grave. It makes it more depressing. Lily managed to take what was left of the house. She finds other things. That includes the picture of Bobby Leni forgot where she put in her closet. It was still in its hiding place because she never found it. I left that out though. 

Leni's solo one shot in Loud and the Dead is its own story that could be told perfectly through comic pages. Too bad that won't happen. 

I intentionally leave things a mystery. Sometimes its better to. Not here, motherf-... I'm going out all depressing. 

Lincoln's school was closed for a week in honor of the dead Louds. 

Will my further upcoming chapters be more darker? No. The Twice arc will be a fun PG ride... until the last chapter. Apart from that, there's only two more one shots that won't be bright and happy. I said it previously. Loud and the Dead will connect to something. Have I posted that something... or...?

Ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter:

...is still a mystery until Friday. Followed by the rest of Twice and the final Loud and the Dead one shot; and then after Twice ends; the final arc. Everything is already planned. All I have to do is type and finish up.

 

"Everything has a reason." -Lisa Loud  
There's a reason why I made everything gloomy and darker than Lucy's clothes. I didn't expect this to turn so well. It started bumpy, but I truly believe it'll be worthy fanfic

 

Its been wonderful writing so far  
Once Its over, it will be for me. Praise your 613yddipD

 

Final arc titled Loudiverse. Snore loudly. Good night.


	15. First Loud and the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery chapter has arrived.

That thing. It tricked me. It played me. I never should have taken that darn deal. I gave up my real life to save the Loud family. For Lori. For Leni. For Luna. Along came others. I don't know them fully. The one named Luan was the one sister I'll never get to meet up close.   
The moment the classmates spoke the whispers that a family was massacred in a school night Then, it was known that this family had eleven kids. I didn't see any of them from then on. I had to assume the worse. 

I kept my close eye around the goth one. She and I had the same homeroom. I learned much about the ones I didn't know through school projects and show-and-tell.   
It was hard linking the names to the right child. I learned about Luan's channel. Boy, her comedy skill was really good. 

I didn't know why I'm still here. I didn't see him again until recently. Did he come to mock me? What was the point of the deal if the others died? I raged. I broke stuff. I wanted to wake up from this hell. My choice, it gnawed at me. When I stopped my rant, he explained more about what I agreed to: it turned out, I only traded my life to spare the family from the car crash. He then used an example; suppose a rock thrown by a person hits someone else. Was it meant to be? Did it have to happen? If the rock wasn't thrown, something would have happened to said person regardless. Anytime, anyplace. I never thought about it that way. 

I thought they were set to live full lives. I was wrong. And that's why he allowed me to be reborn. So that I may live to see that sometimes, things are meant to be.   
I bought what he sold. I made more suffer. Is it really my fault? Did I really kill them all? He explained that my choice was selfish as much as it was selfless. The psychobabble. I was hurting inside, I was almost about to kill myself. I made that choice to also avoid that suffering. WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES? TELL ME.

I once made Lori a promise. We would one day go to New York and have a great time. Nothing but broken dreams and erased promises. I screwed up. I can't redo the deal. Because it may just happen all over again. I'm not reliving lives anymore. 

That was that. We held an assembly for the dead. Some were crying. Half the school knew at least one of them. Everything was hush-hush. No one dared speak of it.   
Until someone found out that the killer was one of the kids. This broke me. An empire that crumbles from within can never be fixed. And that did it. I realized what I wanted to do. I wanted to wash the guilt. 

I wanted to save them. I had to destroy my pain. I hope you understand why I did this. I've suffered enough. Why does it hurt so much? I didn't truly save them. I realize that now. I'm so... useless. I'm worthless. I don't want to-...

Mommy, daddy.   
I'm so sorry I brought this on you...  
I'm sorry I brought this on you all...   
Goodbye, Lori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved what I did there: she gave up her existence to save her family; only for them to be killed/destroyed by Lynn. A very huge surprise that I feel like I succeeded to deliver. Everything from that mix-chapter is final. She spoke her thoughts. She believes she was tricked, until the entity explains she didn't read the small print; she only guaranteed they'd be spared of the crash. Not of everything else that may come to harm. That's why she was reborn as the daughter of another family; to see the Louds live only to die. Damned to live forever with her choice. Safe to say, she probably succeeded in committing suicide this time... 
> 
> Dark, right? Don't worry. The light's at the end of the tunnel.


	16. Twice as Loud part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lisa Loud's secret clones of several siblings are released, the Louds plan to free them from Lisa's science insanity. Meanwhile, the clones discover the world and about what their true purpose is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double sized chapter.

Leni woke up from her usual beauty sleep. She let the still sleeping Lori be as she got ready for her morning shower. As she walked into the hall, she noticed the bathroom was occupied. She knocked. "Lynn is that you? Could you, like, hurry up?" No reply. Then, she heard a few voices. She placed her head to the door and listened in. "Who that be?" "Big sister Leni?" "How I turn on spiny thingy?" "Me brush teeth. Me big girl."

Leni opened the door. On sight of the doubles, she screamed. That's when Lincoln ran up to her, pulled her into the bathroom, and shut the door. "Oh my gosh, Linky! Luan, Lucy and Lynn are going trick or treating!"  
"Leni!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Lisa did something. These..." the girls waved at Leni as Lincopn nudged to them. "...are creations courtesy of Lisa. Clones." Leni placed a finger on her bottom lip. "Clothes?" She eyed the white attires on the girls. "I couldn't agree more. They need better clothes."  
"Leni, listen. No one can know about them. Not Lori. Not mom or dad."  
"....and you are gonna be wearing an orange jersey." She told Lacy. "LENI!" "Oh, yeah I got it." 

Lincoln hauled the clones back into his room. He stared at them. "What do you know?" "Huh?" Answered Lacy. "Those big tank-tubes. Have you been let out before?"  
"Uh-uh. Glasses girl no allow. Says we failures. What mean that?" Failures. Project Enhance. The purpose of the clones' creation unknown. Lisa had run off. It was time for answers. "Stay here, you three. I'll be right back. Touch nothing. And don't leave again." "Yes, daddy."  
"Right." Why were they calling him that? "I guess I'm the first boy they've seen all their lives. God, Lisa, what did you do...?" 

There were apparently five experiments in total. One had not survived. Three were here. Where was the last one?  
He busted into her room. There stood Lisa, head down, staring at the floor. "I'll talk..."  
"What is Project Enhance?"  
"My answer to humanity's salvation. Lincoln, the generations are becoming younger. The kids are shrinking, not growing. 25 years ago, it was muscular teenagers. But now, we're getting 12 year olds in high schools. If this keeps up, we'll all die out. It can't be overlooked. No one is noticing because no one cares. So I started this project. These girls, they're..."  
"Failures. You called them that."  
"I... I have to try again..."  
"Lisa, you've created beings. And now they're here, making it our problem. Leni saw them. She's in on this. Whatever reasons you had, however you can justify this, you have to take them away. Put them back..."  
"Wait. Get to know them."  
"Lisa..."  
"Please. Just for an hour at least."

 

Even he didn't believe what he was saying. The clones had the mindset of babies. There wasn't many options.  
"Lincoln, you didn't hesitate when you decided to end them. Why the change of heart?"  
"Because they're... they don't seem harmful. When you had them up in those things, were you keeping them from the world, or the world from them?"  
"I... was saving them."  
"So, how did you fail?"  
"I tried to rearrange the genetic cellular structure. I modified enough, or so I thought, that they can develop strong healthy bodies and grow more physically than others. Instead, I got the reverse. Its like the character Impulse from DC. Just, mentally younger."  
"I'm not familiar with..." He remembered the other questions.  
"Who's the other one. There's five but one died. Where's the last, and who's it a clone of?"  
"You."  
"Why me?"  
"There's no specific reason. DNA more accessible. I can't use mine, can prove dangerous."  
"Is that one a failure too?"  
A pause. "Well?"  
"Yes, that one is a failure, too."  
BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
"What was...?" The detector. "Lisa, how?"  
She creepily smiled. 

The girls were looking through Lincoln's stash of comics. "Pretty colors!" "What this mean?" "I no know."  
Lincoln returned. "I waa gonna have you three return back. But I wanna see something beforehand." He had a couple of kids educational books. Dr Seuss books. There was another book he never read before. Probably Lana's. Blue cover, with bears in the front. A weird title given. One Batch, Two Batch. 

"Can you read?" All three shook their heads. Lincoln set the books down. "Can you count?" Silence. He held up one finger. "This... is one. Say it with me. One." Nothing. "Come on." He grabbed a drawing he drew in his preschool days. "This..." he pointed to his drawing of the sun "...is the sun. It helps things grow. Flowers, plants, and gives us, people, energy." "I hungry."  
Oh, shit. "What do I feed you? Baby food? Or regular? Dang it..." This wasn't gonna be easy. It was only for an hour. How bad could it be? "I hope you like peanut butter and jellies. I'll be right back."

Lisa then spoke to Leni after she finished her shower. "I totes promise I won't tell."  
"Good. Mom and dad will have my head for this if they find out." 

Lincoln prepped six sandwiches. How did they not starve to death? As he raced upstairs, he realized he forgot milk. He entered to see something had changed. "Hey, dad, I've just been reading this dictionary, and I'd like to go see the world for the first time..." Lacy looked into his eyes. "I might also need new clothes too." "Yeah!" Liby yelled. Lupa let out a sigh. "I was just gone for..." he sprinted out the room. "Lisa!"

"My word! And they just started speaking fluent english?" "So, can you tell me what happened?"  
Lisa was looking into Lacy's pupils. "Somehow it kicked in. The flaws are now flawless. I have to test them out...again." Lacy shook visibly. "No... please don't hurt me..." Lisa's excited reversed as she saw her creation show emotion. Fear. "No, no. I don't wanna- it'll be painless. I promise. We, all four of us, have to go back."

"Lisa, they're not animals."  
"Lincoln!" Lynn's voice was recognizable beyond the talking. "Lincoln, have you seen my-?" Lynn looked in to see Lincoln, Lisa, and the clones. "Oh, are you doing another family photo? And replacing me, Lucy and Luan, aren't you? Pff. These has-beens look nothing like us." She closed the door. "Did... what... huh?" "That went better than I expected." "As I was saying-"  
"Lincoln, I have to do this." "And then what? You'll keep them underneath for all their lives. I can't let you."  
"Lincoln, not long ago, you killed them. But I gave you the wrong button." "Like I said, they're human. Look at them." Sure enough, Lacy was holding back tears as Lupa was comforting Liby. "They're scared. Don't take them away. I'll keep them here with me if I have to."  
Lisa was beyond words. "You have until Monday morning. That's final."

This was the least of his worries. The fourth clone was of him. And it was a successful one from the beginning. Whatever Lisa was doing with them, it wasn't pretty. The three were scared to go back. It was a huge step, since their memories of the original had activated. Which means that they were now the true clones of Lucy, Luan and Lynn. The only thing amiss was the appearance. They didn't look exactly like the originals. Maybe it was the side effect of the cellular modifications. 

He had two days with them. It predictable. Liby was telling bad joke, Lacy was playing hockey sack, using Bun-Bun, and Lupa was writing poems. The room was crowded. So, he did something he shouldn't have. He took the three and crammed them into Luna and Luan's room. He dragged Lynn and Lucy afterwards. Everyone was talking at once. Lincoln held the floor and talked. "These three girls, are clones of, well, you can guess who." Luna observed them. "This one has Lynn's exact hairstyle. But why does this one have white hair?" Lupa and Lucy let out a sigh in unison. "That's what I call seeing double!" Liby laughed. "Quick, what do I like to eat?" "Anything with enough mustard and ketchup?" "Cool!"  
"Wait, everyone stop!" Everyone looked to Lincoln.  
"This is serious. Lisa has been using them as guinea pigs. Lab rats. Whatever. She's gonna take them back. Use them. She had them asleep for, I don't know how long. They don't wanna go back. I can't hide them from myself. I need your help."

Luna threw a fist in the air. "I'm in." Luan followed. Lynn and Lucy then joined in. "Operation Save Clones is a go! Leni also knows. I trust her enough to keep it hush-hush from Lori." No one else needs to find out."

Elsewhere, Lisa was back in her secret facility. She entered the hidden room, left from the main room, where the clones had been in slumber.  
"Computer, activate Linka."  
A hiss, followed by steam, filled the room. This chamber was silver, top to bottom. This was more like a cell. As the doors swung open, a young girl with long white hair emerged from it. The same attire Lincoln wore. Lisa walked up to her.  
"Ready to serve."  
"Its your sisters. Your father took them. Bring them back to me."  
"You mean my donor."  
"Yes."  
"Where are they?"  
"Topside. Monday 0800 hours."  
"Command confirmed."  
"Thank you, Linka."

"We've been asleep most of our lives. She kept injecting us. She placed us in these tables. Strapped. We never ate before. She gave us pills and water. I knew nothing about myself. She never spoke to us that much. She only once uttered a word. She called us... failures. Then she placed us in those things." "I'm so sorry." "You're safe now. She can't touch you guys here. Its safe. We'll think of some solution." Lincoln turned to Luna. We don't have long. We have to send them away. Somewhere Lisa can't find them." "This is crazy. Going up against a brainiac. Maybe we should give them up when its time."  
"Lynn, these are real people now. They showed fear."  
"But these aren't REAL people. Artificial at most." "Don't say that in front of them!" "Daddy..." "Is no one disturbed by that?" "We can't give them up!" "What would you do if this was me?" "Its not." "We don't need another Lucy."  
"How fucking dare you..." "We don't need another Luan. Those jokes, please stop." Lacy kept listening back and forth. Finally, she had... "ENOUGH! All of you! Don't we get a say in this?" Everyone looked at each other.  
"You're right. You do. Go on."  
"What she did to us, it was painful. We even have scars still." Lacy lifted her shirt. There were many red circles all over. "Dude..." "I take it back. Let's hide them forever."  
"We don't wanna go back. Its... hell."  
"You know what this means, right?"  
"This won't be easy. Words won't reach her. She cares too much for her objective. There's another clone too. Lisa confimed it. But its a success. I hope it doesn't suffer." "Oh yeah, I remember seeing her once."  
"Great joke, Liby. I thought you said 'her' for one second."  
"That's because I did..." "A girl clone..."  
"Face it Lincoln, you've always been one of the girls." Everyone laughed. "Lacy. Look here." Lincoln pointed st a sun. "Isnt it beautful?" "Hurts my eyes."  
"I wish I could take you three out, but its impossible."

 

The group was trying to come up with a way to save them from their fate. For a second, Lincoln believed they were exaggerating until they saw the scars. He thought them as abominations at first. He wanted to end them, and Lisa, who had no use for them, kept them away rather than ending them. Now she wanted them back. What were they going to do?

During the whole day, Luna kept the door locked from preventing anyone other than them seeing the clones. Everyone shared many exciting things and stories about their own lives to them. Lacy asked what love was.  
"Its what we have right now. What we always had. And you're a part of the family too." "So to speak." "LUAN." 

Night time came. Lupa was bunking with Lucy and Lynn. Liby with Luan and Luna. Lacy wanted to share with Lincoln. "You don't snore, right?" "I don't know."  
"Heh. Alright, well, goodnight." "Goodnight father." Something about that made him feel good. He was taking better care for someone he didn't know existed a day ago. Wait til Clyde hears about this. 

"I'm up top. What now?" Lisa had hacked into Luan's system of monitors. She saw where the three clones were, and was directing Linka, the pefected clone of Lincoln Loud, to retrieve the others. "There it is. Enhance is a success." Linka made her way into Luna's room and took Lupa. It took a 10 minute walk from there and back. She did this for Liby and Lacy. 

Lisa was already strapping them to tables and dissecting like pigs. The three screamed and fidgeted. "Father!" They kept calling out for Lincoln.  
"It won't work. Besides, I just need younfor a few more injections, then its goodbye."

"I... I don't wanna die." Lisa looked puzzled. "Who said anything about dying? You'll outlive your uses. I'll begin again and restructure people than create clones again. But, you'll be allowed a life here. My brother thinks of me as a monster. I'm not. Just let me do this."  
The girls have calmed a bit. Linka was on stand by mode. "Who is that?" "My perfection."

 

Lincoln woke up from the sleep. Only to find Luna, Lynn and Lucy were in his face. "What are you doing?"  
"They're gone!" "All three!" "Lisa."  
Lincoln led them to the secret lab. He found the three girls unstrapped but still lying down. "Where is she?" "She didn't want to hurt us. Just needed our blood. Tissue. Whatever it was she took from us."  
"Let's go. You must be hungry."  
"I'm strapped for some food. Hehehe." "Not now, Liby."  
Luna looked around. "This place is wicked. Check it."  
"Please don't touch." Lisa appeared. Behind her was Linka. "Don't take them. They can't leave. I've discovered something...-"  
"No. Don't. You don't get to keep doing this. You're not a god, Lisa. Don't play with fire." "Lincoln wait, the clones, they..." Lincoln and company turned away from Lisa and walked off. "We're telling mom and dad. There's no eay this can be a secret." "You sure that's a wise-?"  
Liby screamed. They look back at her and saw Lupa had toppled over. Lincoln looked over and saw blood visible. Lucy stepped back. "Oh god." "But why did she-?" Before Liby finished, she too dropped and lay motionless.  
"Lincoln! The liquid in the tanks have been keeping them alive for so long. Exposure to the outside atmosphere is deteriorating their insides! Get them back here before its too late!" Lacy ran back down. "She's... faster..."  
"Put me back, put me back!" Lisa took off her glasses. "Where's the..." "They fell!" "Then... I'm too late..." Lincoln watched from the bottom of the stairway. "No! Daddy! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna-" she fell at his feet.  
"Lacy..." he got on his knees and held her body. "I'm so sorry, Lincoln." Lincoln gave her a very angry look. "It'll never be enough. It'll never change what you did. Was it all worth it? Was it all worth it, Lisa?"

Linka took the bodies of the three and placed them in another part of the facility. When she finished, she returned to Lisa. "Are you ever gonna tell him?" "Tell him what?" "That all three had his DNA in their blood. He is the secondary source." "No one can deduce such a thing." "And the other thing?" "No one needs to know." Lisa entered the main room and entered into another secret room, the opposite of where Linka's chamber was. "And what would you call this clone? It looks a lot like me. She needs more freedom. You know?"  
"More liberty? Yes, you're right. I'll let her out. Eventually." 

"We didn't save them. They didn't ask to be born. How can anyone be so selfish." "Lincoln, cheer up little bro. I'm bummed about that. But they're us you know. We're the real thing. And we're as good as them." Lincoln looked up at Lynn. She smiled brightly. The way Lacy did. He smiled back. "Lynn..." "Yeah?" "Sleep with me tonight?" "Anything for you, bro. Don't ever feel like a failure." She hugged him. Lincoln tidied up his room when he noticed a drawing. It was Lacy and Lincoln holding each other's hand. He found tape and hung it on the wall. He smiled. For what had he to mourn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could cry at this alone. Could. Thus concludes Twice as Loud. 
> 
> The clones decomposed the second the took the breath of fresh air. Too long living in huge green Gatorade-ish tanks. I did change it up a bit. I said it was gonna be PG till the end. HA. I lied. Its 13+ at most. 
> 
> At first, Lincoln didn't care about them. He saw clones of the sisters. Then he got to meet them and realized they are also beings with feeling. Not to suggest he's heartless do actually press a switch. He didn't actually believe her. Would she allow him to kill off experiments that easy? 
> 
> Where did she get the DNA? She's smart, dudes. Lisa showed a bit of humanity and allowed him to let them stay. Until he goes and yells "They're normal!" What happened there was Lisa succeeded. A very late process.
> 
> What's Linka in this version? Lisa's right hand man. Or girl. With the DNA of Lincoln. 
> 
> The other one is another Lincoln clone. 000.  
> The dead clone is a blond Lincoln clone. 
> 
> Gg. You survived dark themes. Don't worry about later chapters. Lacy's the last death. 
> 
> Next: Lynn in... Loud and the Dead: Nothing, final one shot then series finale :O you doughnuts.


	17. Loud and the Dead: Nothing

Lynn looked on towards a depressing version of the street she lived on. Everything was dark. Dead. Almost like it had been abandoned for decades. Lynn walked among the sidewalk, head all the way down. The frown on her face. The last thing she remembered was seeing Lincoln holding onto her as she died. Even after everything, he still saw his sister, not the monster she had become. And she would never be able to make it up. The tears in her eyes spoke for themselves. She dropped on her knees in front of the house. She bathed in the shame. 

She entered inside. She looked around. The bodies were in the place she killed her sisters. Luan's corpse in Lincoln's room, Lola's in her room, etc. She stopped at her door. As she was about to open it, the doorknob was being moved. She leaped back as the door opened. 

Lincoln walked out. Or so it seemed to be. "L-Lincoln?" She wrapped herself around him, only to go through him like a ghost. "Wha- Lincoln?" The boy spoke. "I'm not your brother. I'm just using his form because my real form scares most souls. Do you know where you are?"   
Lynn shook her head. "You are in the Nothing. All guilty souls who have done bad come here. The real monsters end up in the bowels of Hell, forever damned to shovel coal. You're here because you feel an intense amount of guilt for all your sins. Fortunately for you, you have a final chance of redemption. All you must do is forgive yourself. Accept what is, for there are no do-overs in life." Lynn was paying her full attention. "I... I can't. I hurt them. I broke my family." She began crying. "They tried to help. I didn't think I was worth saving." "Lincoln" hugged her. "Everyone is worth saving. You have to find the reason why."

He pointed to Lincoln's room. "Open the door. Tell me what you see." Lynn walked to the closet and opened it. There was Lincoln. The room had been given life. As she watched, "Lincoln" walked to join her. "This is him mourning you. He was the only one to be able to forgive you. Because he loved you. More than any of the sisters. And you let him down." Lynn approached the real Lincoln. She reached for his shoulder. "He can't hear, see or feel you. You're dead." She paid no attention. "I'm so sorry. I... I love you." "Its time to go." Lynn was pulled from the room. "Lincoln! No!" She yelled out. Trying to call out. The door slammed shut as she fell back into the hallway. The "Lincoln" entity was gone. 

All doors opened up. Lori, with a big wound on her neck, entered the hallway. "You killed me... you murdered me. And for what?" Lisa exited her room. "I could have helped change the world. And you murdered me. You are the monster. You deserve a place in Hell." Lynn was crawling backwards, scared indefinitely. "Stay back!" Luan popped up. "What smells funny, and is rotting six feet under? Our corpses. WE'RE FUCKING DEAD." Lana and Lola joined in. "Who will feed Hops? He'll miss me..."  
"There are no pageants to win in the afterlife. You cost me everything, woman!" Finally, the parents showed up. "We didn't raise you like this. Where did we go wrong? We loved you. We all did. What was it worth, Lynn?" 

Lynn covered her ears and started screaming. "Leave me alone. I..." the crowd gathered around her. Kept talking. Blaming her. Themselves. Lynn had enough. "I KNOW WHAT I DID." As she got up, the ghosts of her family disappeared. "I know what I did, I can't take it back. So punish me." "Lincoln" appeared again. "No, that's not why you're here. You must forgive yourself."   
"That's if I want to enter the higher place." "Yes. Save yourself. Let go. Be free." 

"No." Lynn made up her mind. "I feel like I have to stay here forever. Facing my own guilt head on. Eventually, I'll be able to do that. But today's not that day." "Lincoln" looked on. "So be it. You have all eternity to do so. Make yourself comfy. You'll be here for a long time." He disappeared. 

Lynn looked through the window. She expected to see something. Nothing. Everything was dead. She left to Lincoln's room and laid on the dead version of his bed.   
"I can live forever here." She whispered. 

***

4 year old Lynn was riding around in a tricycle, as 3 year old Lincoln was riding in a wagon attached to the tricycle. "We have liftoff." As Lynn made a sharp turn, the wagon overturned, and Lincoln fell out. He hit his ankle on the driveway. "Ow!" Lynn stopped immediately and attended to her brother's aid. "Booboo!" The crying Lincoln was escorted by Lynn into the kitchen. "Don't worry, little brother. I'm here whenever you get hurt." Hw sniffed as she placed a band-aid on him. "Pwomise?"   
She nodded. "I promise." "I wove you, Lynn." She smiled at her brother and hugged him. "I'll always be here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes the complete story of Loud and the Dead. I'm sorry, I could have simply added the one shots to the main story. Oh well. I'm gonna be depressed because its over.  
> I was gonna have Lynn in Hell directly, but no, because c'mon, she wasn't fully evil. 
> 
> I'm not sure when the final arc will be posted. I've decided to go ahead and do that secret project thing I've mentioned multiple times before. Oh, you'll love it. I can't say anymore. Captain Darko will get an early glimpse of a part of it, as well as other people. If anything, what I have so far is pretty epic. If you actually love his fanfic work, you'll love mine. 
> 
> Gotta show him though. He might agree. 
> 
> On top of that, I'm giving most of my attention to this huge project. And I'm calling it Dawn. And you've all gotten a glimpse of it. A huge one. So, I'm afraid I must delete the three parter Up is Down arc and another because those contain TMI. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my fanfics. Because after the final one, I'm fully focusing on Dawn. It'll come to fanfiction's brother site Fiction press. I've got the TLH fandom to thank for finding that. And I'm crying with excitement. ;_;


	18. Loudiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

"Huh? Where- where am I?"

Lincoln looked around. There was no sign of anyone around. Everything was dark. This did not look like his house. This wasn't even a familar place. "Hello?" A dark silhouette approached him. "Welcome, Lincoln Loud." The shadow appeared to be just that. Nothing more.   
"Who are you? What are you?" There were no lips or eyes the boy could see. "That is irrelevant. I brought you here to show you something." He raised both his hands and out of thin air, a holographic screen floated in between the two. 

"Welcome to the edge of the universe." Lincoln looked at the screen. He saw a montage of his sisters in various situations: he saw Lynn attacking Lisa, then it switched to Lincoln crying over a lifeless Lynn. It kept changing. "What is this? What are you showing me?" The screen disappeared. "Its simple. I'm showing you what you can prevent. What you must prevent. Grab on tight." He grabbed the boy's arm. "What are youuuuuuuuu-"

Before Lincoln, he saw a blue atmosphere appear and stretch as he started to feel queasy. When everything became stable stomach-wise, he saw that he ended up back in his room. He opened the door and exited the room. He saw Lynn in a quiet mood. She walked into her room. "Lynn, is something wrong?" The shadow appeared behind him. "She can't hear you. Not even see. You're just a spectator." Lincoln entered her room. She was hitting her bed. He looked closely to hear her mumble something. It sounded like ranting. "What's wrong with my sister?" "There's nothing wrong. What is truly is the fact that she locked it away from the rest of you. She kept showing you a disguise. Blink." "Blink?" "Yes, blink." Lincoln closed his eyes for a second.

As he opened them, things got strange. He was outside. There were police. The siblings were outside. "What... what happened?" "This is the result of Lynn's actions. She did horrible things. And this was only the beginning of her mark." "I saw myself holding her. Was that when she...-" "Yes." "I didn't... How can... Can I change it?"  
"Yes. You can prevent this. But-" "Take me back. To when she was angry." The shadow turned to him. "As you wish."

Lynn froze as her brother entered the room. "Hey, I noticed you were looking upset." He sat in her bed. Its nothing. I'm fine." "Lynn, don't shut yourself from me." He touched her hand. "You know I care about you. I know I'm not always there but I am know." Lynn became calm but was on the verge of tears. "I get teased a lot. And, I have this crush, but, he probably thinks less of me. Words hurt. They always do." "Lynn, you're an awesome girl of a sister. They don't know you like I do. Shouldn't be feeling this way." Lynn formed something of a smile and she nudged his arm. "Heh. I guess you're right." "I remember once, you made me a promise. Not sure if you do, but Lynn? Remember that I'll always be here. Remember that I love you."

"Are you finished?" Lincoln turned to the shadow. "Depends. Did we prevent her bloodshed. The shadow was forming an answer. "Your actions have indeed been able to halt her murder spree. Satisfied?" "Yes. Where next?" 

"I've seen her around my school. How can she be my sister?" "All I can tell you is, she traded her blood connection to you. That's why you're here. You can thank her for her "noble" sacrifice." Lincoln noticed the air quote marks the shadow formed. "What do you really mean?" "She gave up her former life to end her suffering. Because she lost her family, well yours, when Luna was only a baby. Would you want to live if that happened to you?" Lincoln looked down. "No, it would be a burden to carry with you forever. So, you said it was Leah? Can I talk to her?" "Okay, I'll allow it. Make it snappy."

"So Luna ended up with my guitar hobby? That's nice..."   
"Yeah, I can't even begin to-" "No, stop. Its still painful. I can still remember mom's bedtime stories. She still work at the-" "Dentistry? Yeah." She looked down. "I can't decide if my choice was right. I saved you all. But I always feel empty. Even with my new family. Is the loose floorboard still in the attic?" "It is. Why?" She giggled. "Let's just say, baby Leni had a head fall." Then she cried. Lincoln cuddled her as the shadow watched. "Everyone thinks I'm shy. But I'm quiet because I always wonder. You've given me some kind of... acceptance. Everyone's great. There's no trouble at all. Will I ever see you again? Talk, I mean." "Yes." The shadow spoke. "Its time." 

"I feel some guilt. Never knew about her, what she did. No one but the two of us will know." "You spared her life." "How?" "Lynn's bloodshed made little Leah kill herself, because since they would have died anyway, her deal was pointless and that breaks her." "I..." "Yes, you. Paid a debt. Even she won't know." 

Three boys were cornering Linka Loud as Lincoln and the shadow arrived to this world. "Prevent this or that girl will lose her mind." "Why is she wearing clothes identical to mine?" "Lincoln, meet Linka." "What's the point of saving she-me?" "The darkness of your bloodline is not limited to one world."

Lincoln grew out of breath as the other boys ran off. Linka wrapped herself around him and kissed his cheek. She ran to a badly bruised boy laying in the grass. "Christian, are you okay?" Lincoln watched her attending to the boy as the AU Luna Loud came running towards Linka. "I'm so sorry! What happened to your friend?" She explained what happened and what didn't when Lincoln showed up. After that, he was on his way. 

"Tell me. What did I stop here?" "She went insane and uhh... it gets bumpy from there. Its not pretty at all."  
"Well, where to now?" 

And so it was at that. A long journey. He went to erase Lisa's files. Experiments. Serums. There were even clones. He undid everything that had happened. Through the window, he saw Luan and Maggie talking. "Did she get another gig? That's sweet." "Actually, that's... yeah, another gig. You're right." 

"I think after finally undoing chaos, I can rest." The shadow placed his hands over his mouth. As Lincoln watched, the shadow cackled loudly (heh). "What's funny?" He stopped laughing. "You didn't prevent anything at all! That's the greatest thing of all." "Didn't... what?" "Those girls you've spoken to are long since dead." "What... why?" His blood boiled. 

"Then what was it all for?" "Wait, wait, wait. You are indeed to prevent this from happening but-"

"ENOUGH TOYING AROUND."

"-But all those events happened in other worlds. And what's done is done. The real reason I showed you is to prevent similar events from happening. I've been to so many worlds. One where Luan, obsessed with you, kills Ronnie Anne. One where Lisa destroys the town. Even one where you die of a tumor. The list is endless. This was the only one where nothing happened. I'm here to make sure you'll be able to save anyone the right way. What you did for Lynn, do for the others. Be there for them all. Because, maybe one day, they won't be there the next day. Hold onto what you have. And don't you ever turn away from them. I'm leaving you a little something."

A flying sphere appeared. "This sphere can pause and slow time and also works like a camera. It'll be invisible to everyone but you. It'll follow you around at most times. Goodbye, Lincoln Loud." The shadow disappeared. 

And that's how Lincoln is who he is today. He loves all his sisters. But he's closer to Lynn. And he'll be there for her just the same. The 4th wall breaks have always been him talking to the sphere, working it like a computer, and editing his self documentaries. This has been the non-canon prelude of the loud house. I fucking wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, thanks for actually reading. This is goodbye from me to you and my early Christmas gift to three other fanfic men. They know who they are. 
> 
> What now? Sleep. In general? Nothing, just finishing up my current chapter of Dawn about a murderous reptilian humanoid.   
> This "Dawn" thing, do I believe in it? Yes, its really something. Heh. If I had to compare this with fanfics I've written, they'd crush them mercilessly. Not to say my TLH work's bad. Maybe, it is, maybe, it isn't. 
> 
> I've already subtlely let out three things about Dawn already. Well, four actually. The fourth one ended up in Captain Darkos inbox. The rest are non-existent now. Yay easter hunts. 
> 
> If you like comic book style stories, or those comics that build bridges to each other, or even marvel's MCU, then you'll love it. 
> 
> You want brutal and dark material? This is also for you. There's a lot of blood and such so yeah... 
> 
> Horror fans get a bonus in the end. 
> 
> One last thing: I'm posting up the whole story all at once. Chapter by chapter? Nope. If that were to happen, itd be a very slow thing. 
> 
> When I'm done writing all 11 chapters, they'll go up.
> 
> With that said, it was fun writing here. If I ever come back, I'd have to write a very good TLH fanfic. I want to amaze you, because I care about your internet feels and expectations I love you ♡ Forgive me if I failed. I will redeem myself at dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my. I think I made a cryworthy one shot. Its so beautiful to me I might even cry. I'm debating whether Loudcest elements will be incorporated here. Chances are maybe, maybe not. Yes, I said I was a Lynncoln shipper but I might not write official direct incest products (tehe) ... at least not yet. Also, Luancoln shippers, I have something special soon. 
> 
> Next: Luna in love. Blimey!


End file.
